Stay Strong
by WhiteChoco-Banana
Summary: *Sequel to The Original Golden Trio* 6th year at Hogwarts has an unexpected twist as the Triwizard Tournament takes place. Drama ensues as Sam's relationship with Fred is still unclear, and worst still a fourth party enters the brewing love triangle involving Aiden. Sam will have to stay strong through her most dramatic school year as of yet.
1. First day at training

**Chapter 1: First day at training**

* * *

I stood in a familiar place, one that brings memories from somewhere long stored in my mind. The pale blue and lavender walls of the room contrasted. Two beds were in the room, one had flowery bed sheets with a pale yellow theme, the other had a blue and white cloud themed bed sheets.

A seven year old Nat was braiding my three year old self's hair, French braid style.

"All done." Nat tied the loose yet beautiful braid with a light blue hair tie, my favourite colour.

I looked at myself, not the three year old self in front of me, but the actual me now. I am in my own dream, well not exactly a dream, a flashback in a dream I guess.

"What are you girls doing?" A knock followed by a familiar gentle voice spoke as the person first peeked her head out of the door. Mum.

"Mum!" Nat and I (my three year old self) greeted.

Mum entered the room, hair in a low ponytail, dressed in a summer dress and loose cardigan. She is as beautiful as I remembered, glowing with a smile on her face.

I did see the resemblance of the both of us. But…I am not like her. I was dull in comparison, a duller version of my mum.

"Who tied your hair, Sam?" Mum hugged both of us and examined my hair.

"Nat!" I said cheerily.

"Aren't you a fast learner? You did a great job sweetie." Mum praised Nat who smiled, feeling accomplished.

"Your father's back with favourite sweet treats. Go on down." Nat and I hurried down the stairs and into the dining room. Mum followed behind, as did I. The actual me walked along with her to the dining table where a barely one year Lexi sat on the baby chair beside my dad, wearing his work robes still as he just came home from work.

"Thanks dad!" Nat said as she carefully open the box with her cupcakes inside.

My three year old self's eyes lit up as dad placed a takeaway banana split in front of her.

"Thanks dad!" I could see the slight smile formed on his face. Even though my dad was said to be a man who smiled rarely, he always had that hidden smile reserved especially his three daughters.

Mum greeted Dad with a hug and kiss, to which he responded with enthusiasm as they got a little further from the dining area. Nat and my three year old self were eating away with joy, Lexi was just making baby noises. Even though, I only existed in this flashback as a third party, I couldn't help but blush at my parent's display of affection.

I could hear Mum giggling as she pulled away.

"The girls are here." She warned, though she was still wearing a grin.

"They are busy eating, why did you think I bought their favourites?" He smirked, something Dad does more than smiling.

"Dylan, you sneak." Mum leaned her nose to Dad's, arms still around his neck.

"By the way, is it true, the prophecy made?" Her voice turned slightly serious as she continued.

"We must have the girls leave with my parents by the end of the week. Our jobs are too dangerous, the Death Eaters are going to invade our home anytime now."

"I am aware, you make the necessary arrangements." Dad replied curtly. He gazed down at my mum as he took out the necklace underneath her cotton dress.

"Who is going to have this?" He asked as he glanced back at his three daughters at the table.

Mum fingered the red gem. "The phoenix orb has been in my family for generations, but only the selected generations of warriors are entitled to use its power. The rest are just guardians, like me."

"I don't know, naturally it should be the eldest…" Mum looked up to Dad's gaze. "But there are always exceptions."

I subconsciously fingered the red gem on my necklace, what is the secret behind it? I could feel myself suddenly being pulled away, I am disappearing from this dream soon.

In a matter of seconds from now, I am going to wake up. I took a last look at my parents returning to the dining table. I have longed to see this moment again, my whole family together.

* * *

Samantha POV

"Sam, you lazy pig! You have to wake up now! Now!"

I grumbled at Lexi's wakeup call under my pillows. Even though a week of holiday passed, it felt only like a few days.

"No…." I whined as I felt my blanket being taken away from me, I shivered at the sudden chill.

"You know Mr Weasley's already downstairs right?" She questioned.

My eyes shot wide open hearing that sentence. No, I am late!

"Ooh-umpfh!" I crashed to the ground as I rolled out of bed.

"I swear watching you wake up is entertaining." She said, drinking on a cup of soymilk.

I made a mad dash to the toilet to shower up and get ready. I wore a plaid button up shirt and stretchable jeans, throwing a witch robe over and slung my grey bag over my shoulders.

I ran down the stairs, skipping a few steps most of the way.

"Here she is our sleeping beauty." Grandpa Lim teased as he sipped on his morning coffee.

"Sorry Mr Weasley!" I apologized.

"It's alright." He let out a short laugh. "We are still able to make it on time." He looked over at his muggle wrist watch.

Today was my first day of Auror training and it was the first reporting day. Mr Weasley offered to bring me to the Auror Office in the Ministry of Magic. Having heard of the Ministry of Magic, the most important place in the Wizarding world several times, it was however my first ever visit to the place.

"Eat your breakfast first, hun." Grandma Sue pushed an egg tart in my hand as I made me way to the shoe rack. I stuffed the tart in my mouth as I put on my dark grey converses.

"Have fun at torture training!" Lexi sarcastically cheered as she reached the kitchens.

"Don't you ever have anything better to say?" Natalie lightly pushed Lexi's head from the back.

"But where's the fun in saying something nice?" Lexi retorted. Natalie gave her a look while Lexi just made a 'pfft' sound.

Natalie came back from Romania for a holiday from work as well, along with Charlie whom returned to the Weasley family. It was nice having my older sister spending time with us, seeing that we do not get to be together often because of her work.

"You know I am kidding, Sis!" She smirked.

"I don't need to tell you to behave yourself." She gave a side look to Lexi. "But be careful, Auror training isn't easy. It's really tough from what I heard." Natalie advised.

"I understand, Nat." I proceed to finish my tart as I stood up.

"I'm ready." I announced.

"Well, let's go. Thanks for the coffee, Sue." Mr Weasley stood up heading for the door.

"No problem." Grandma Sue replied as she wiped her hands on her apron after she washed the dishes from breakfast.

"Sam, dear. Do your best. If it's too tough, we understand." She said worriedly.

"Don't worry Sue, Sam can do it. Believe in her." Grandpa Lim commented.

"Of course I do. But remember how tough it was for Anna too?" Grandma Sue replied worriedly.

"But she still made it through, didn't she? You are getting too paranoid." Grandpa Lim reassured.

"Excuse me for worrying about my granddaughter." Grandma Sue retorted, arms on hips.

"Whoa, calm down Grandma. I will do fine." I reassured her.

"Bye, everyone. I will be back in one piece." I said with a joking tone.

"Meow." Tiger came to say goodbye as he came from the kitchens.

"Bye Tiger." I gave my family a final wave before taking a handful of floo powder and stepping into my fireplace.

"Ministry of Magic!" I shouted before throwing the powder onto the ground as I disappeared in green flames. It felt like forever as I was whizzed into one of the fireplaces at the lobby of the ministry. Thankfully, I was able to recover my footing as I stumbled walking out of the fireplace.

Mr Weasley appeared just moments behind me and we started walking towards the security desk. My mouth opened in awe and I felt I honestly looked like some weird and amazed young kid on a first trip to the museum or something.

The Ministry of Magic did live up to its name of an astounding place. The design of the entire place, peacock blue ceiling and polished dark floors and large fountain was situated halfway down the hallway, with statues that stood on a pool underneath. Everything seemed grand and prestige. However, the rushing of many wizards and witches alike to work adds a sense of bustling life and work in the ministry. I am not kidding at the number of wizards and witches at the ministry; I lost sight of Mr Weasley thrice. Luckily I was still able to spot him in the sea of people, thanks to the fiery Weasley ginger hair.

"Thank you." Mr Weasley took a copy of the Daily Prophet given out at the near entrance.

"So Sam, are you excited for your first day?" Mr Weasley turned to ask me good-heartedly.

"Well, I guess so. But I am nervous right now too." I wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans.

"It's common. But you will be fine." Mr Weasley assured with a smile that made me at ease. I guess this is where Fred and George get their smiles from…

"So how's life?" He asked randomly, attempting to strike a conversation.

"Oh? Erm, Mr Weasley, it's just a week after holidays started." I answered back. He let out a short laugh.

"Silly me."

"No it isn't." I immediately regretted my answer as I tried to continue the conversation.

"But if you ask, I have been good, sleeping in and having a great time relaxing before training starts."

"Ah, yes. Fred and George always say you are a deep sleeper. Even if Hogwarts was on fire, you wouldn't realize and slept all the way through. "

I awkwardly smiled, silently cursing Fred and George for embarrassing me in front of their dad. But who am I kidding; Fred and George were probably born to tease.

We finally walked to the desk with a golden plated sign saying Security.

"Who's this?" A bald wizard in the same peacock blue colour robes like the ceiling said boredly.

"Samantha Jones. She's reporting for the Early Auror Training." The wizard looked down at a clipboard at his desk before looking up again.

"Wand." He said in the same bored tone.

"Oh." I immediately opened my bag and tried to feel for my wand amongst the stuff in my bag.

"Here" I placed my wand on the desk. The wizard took out a strange brass scale of sorts on the desk and placed my wand on it, the instrument vibrated before a slip of parchment came out from the base of the scale.

"Ten inches, phoenix feather, oak. Am I right?" He asked.

I glanced at Mr Weasley who gave me a reassuring nod. "Yeah."

"Alright, you can go." He said with a little more life in his voice than before.

"Thank you."

I turned a hundred and eighty degrees and walked towards one of the many lifts in the lobby. Mr Weasley resumed our conversation from before.

"They can't wait for you to come over. Fred and George."

"Really?" I asked knowingly.

"Don't want to admit it, say it tarnishes their mischievous prankster image." I can't help to let out a short laugh.

"Typical of Fred and George." I smiled.

"Sam, I never had time to say thank you." Mr Weasley said as the golden grilles in front of the lift moved to a side.

"For what, Sir?" I entered in the empty lift confused.

"For being there for them." He answered shortly.

"Fred and George might get along with the rest of the family but we know they always had to depend on each other. Molly and I were either too focused on Bill or Charlie, or either Ron and Ginny. We don't need to worry too much about Percy; he always did well on his own. I guessed it might be the middle child Fred and George has always been the liveliest, they always depend and cared for each other a lot, a lot more than anyone else in the family." Mr Weasley said with a serious tone.

"But ever since you became friends with them, they had someone to care for and someone to depend on, and not just each other. They accepted you into their circle which only consisted of the two of them."

"Just so you know you are a very important friend to them. They might be popular in school as I heard from Ron, but I know you are the rare few who understand them as individuals and that is something they truly appreciate." Mr Weasley said smiling.

I never knew Mr Weasley to be a deep person; my usual impression of him is being such a jolly man, having high curiosity about Muggles asking me about electricity and telephones as I came to visit at the burrow. He always care for his family, and was a loving and carefree father which allowed Mrs Weasley to take over as the one keeping their children in check.

"I am glad to have known them too, sir. They brought tons of fun and laughter to my life and I appreciate them for that." I looked up to the bright blue eyes of Mr Weasley. Bill, Ron and Ginny have those eyes.

Many wizards and witches came in and out of the lift as we went down the floors, with flying ministry memos flying in and out as well.

"Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Administration Services." The voice from the lift spoke.

"Here's our stop." Mr Weasley spoke up as we began filing out of the lift with other wizards.

Mr Weasley led me through a pair of oak doors, and the sight of the Auror office unfolded right in front of me. Cubicles were cluttered together with many posters on the walls of the cubicles and noticeboards. They were the posters of wanted wizards and one caught my eye: Sirius Black.

The corner of my lips moved up as I knew the truth of the wanted mass murderer from last year.

There was lot of chattering in the Auror office, and Mr Weasley, who was in front of me, stopped in front a relatively larger sized cubicle. The name tag that was placed on the cubicle wall read: Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Kingsley. I have your trainee for you, for E.A.T." Mr Weasley placed his hand on my shoulder as a friendly gesture.

"Thanks, Arthur." A bald, dark-skinned and tall wizard rose from his seat. He was wearing purple long and draping wizard robes, an uncommon colour a wizard usually chooses to wear, however it seemed fitting on him. I noticed he had a gold ear ring pierced onto his left earlobe as well.

"You must be Samantha Jones?" He asked as he looked down once at a clipboard that had my profile attached on it.

"Yes, sir." I answered.

"Nice to meet you. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Senior Auror. I will be one of your mentors for the training program." He gave off a calm demeanour as he gave a friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr…Shacklebolt." I replied. He gave a chuckle as he spoke.

"Call me Kingsley; Mr Shacklebolt is a little formal."

"Alright, Mr Sha- I mean Kingsley." I corrected myself.

"I think I can leave you in good hands with Kingsley. I will be off to my office, going to run late. I will fetch you home when you end your training." Mr Weasley said before he gave me one last smile.

"Bye Mr Weasley, thank you!" I said as he walked off towards his own office and gave me a final wave. I felt more nervous without Mr Weasley beside me in this 'foreign' place, I wonder how training is going to be like later. My thoughts were caught off when Kingsley spoke.

"We better get going to the training room, wouldn't want to be at the hearing end of Alastor."

"Alastor?"

"Alastor Moody. Mad-eye as some calls him. Our top Auror, half of Azkaban was filled up because of him. Retired but recently we asked him to come back to be the head mentor. He's a little demanding, but he is one of the best Auror in many years." Kingsley gave a short introduction before placing his wand onto a slot on a wall.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt. Access granted." A voice spoke as the door beside the slot moved to a side. The room behind the door was relatively big with several benches by the sides and a water dispenser. Dummies were lined at the front of the room and there was a specifically marked floor in the center of the room.

A slightly grey and balding wizard stood in the center of the room, along with a young witch who seemed older than me no doubt but seemed to be the youngest trainee in the room. There were a couple more witches and wizards in the room as well.

"Alastor, I got the last one here." Kingsley spoke.

Alastor Moody turned his back as I got a full view of the highly talked about Auror. Alastor Moody was in sandy brown wizard robes, holding a walking stick in his hand. His leg is prosthetic, probably lost it in the line of duty, and a replaced eyeball for the eye he could also have lost while being an Auror.

I honestly started to worry; will I possibly lose an eye or leg while being an Auror? I made a glance at Kingsley, and set aside my worry since Kingsley did not seem to lose any bodily parts. Alastor Moody was the opposite of Kingsley. Instead of a calm demeanor, Alastor Moody was intimidating, with a fierce glare even with one eye. My attention on my possible Spartan mentor was short as I was tapped on the shoulder.

I turned back to see someone I haven't seen in a week.

"Aiden?" I spoke excitedly.

"Hi." His familiar deep bass voice spoke.

"Hi." I returned the greeting. Unconsciously, I was smiling way too much than needed.

"Good, you two know each other. You two will be training with each other throughout the program." Alastor Moody broke the exchange.

"That is, if you can make it through." He spoke shortly.

"Alastor Moody, Head mentor. You can call me Mad-Eye or Alastor, whatever you want." He introduced himself. I honestly was scared to call him by the first name, worst still Mad- Eye sounds rude! I think I will just stick to Sir, I thought in mind.

"Nymphodora Tonks. Your senior, she just passed her Auror trainings but has yet to been qualified." A girl who had a quirky and punkish fashion sense and eccentric yet cool purple hair came into my sight. She looked to be around the same age as Natalie.

"Don't call me Nymphodora!" She glared at Sir as her hair turned an impressive shade if red, even more fiery red than the Weasleys. _Cool._

"Now, now Tonks. They are here." Kingsley gave her a look as she turned to Aiden and I.

"Wotcha newcomers, call me Tonks." Her hair turned back purple as she shook both of our hands.

"Hi, I am Sam." I was the only one who greeted her back, I looked to Aiden who only gave an affirming nod. "And he's Aiden."

"Hey, you look like that lady in the photo." She suddenly had a moment of realization. My face read confusion.

"I think you meant Sam's mother, Anna. She used to be an Auror, her father too." Kingsley explained Tonks made an 'o' as Sir quickly took over.

"Enough chit chat, we are going to go over the training soon." He spoke as he looked intently at me for a few seconds with his artificial eye.

Sir went over the layout of the early training program, as the only two admitted into the Early Auror Training, Aiden and I will be given more focus and attention. However, we aren't doing anything special, we are going to go through a slower version of a typical first year professional Auror trainee's training program.

The E.A.T gives the privileges to start Auror Training before we even graduate, we can become professionals before age twenty and is sort of a fast track program. There are many different aspects to learn, Kingsley will cover most theoretical lessons which include Stealth and Tracking and assists in dueling which will be led by Sir.

Tonks is going to in charge of our training segment on Concealment and Disguise which was no wonder when she revealed she was a metamorphmagus. How wicked is that?!

Nothing too physically demanding was going to happen on the first day as we began to familiarize ourselves with the entire Auror office, walking by every cubicle to introduce ourselves to everyone the office. It honestly felt a little weird, it almost made me felt a little more grown up.

As Tonks was bringing us to the pantry, we walked past a wall, specifically a wall hung with photos.

I looked at the gold shiny plates with bold black words carved in underneath each photo.

_Alice and Frank Longbottom. First Wizarding War Heroes._

Neville's parents? I never knew his parents were Aurors too. I went closer to the wall. As I set my eyes to the next photo, I was pleasantly surprise to what I saw.

_Dylan and Anna Jones._ _First Wizarding War Heroes._

Mum was smiling radiantly in the photo, her arms around Dad's waist while Dad had his arm around Mum's shoulder protectively, smiling discreetly.

"Hey no kidding, you really look like your mother! You could have been twins!" Tonks commented. "Your dad was pretty awesome. Alastor told me he fought off ten death eaters at once."

"He was kind too. He helped the muggle-borns though he was thought to be all Slytherin and be associated with Death Eaters" I added.

"I really want to be like them. They help save so many people lives and sacrificed their own so that we could live in a world free of evil." I stepped back to look at all the other photos.

"And all these other Aurors too. I hope I could do the same too."

"Well if you want to, you should at least think about surviving this training program first." I jumped at the raspy voice. Sir came into the scene.

"Tonks, bring them to the training room after you are finished with the tour." He instructed before looking at me in the eye and then walked off.

"Alright." Tonks replied.

"So you two know each other?" She looked back and forth at me and Aiden.

"Yeah, we are friends." I answered.

"Boyfriend, girlfriend?" She smirked. Aiden and I both widened our eyes. I looked at him and swore he had the slightest shade of red on his face.

"No! We're not! We're just friends!" I protested.

"Hahaha! Relax, just messing with you!" She smirked at our reactions, probably pleased to embarrass us.

"Although you two look good together. You know you kinda look like your parents in the photo, standing together." Tonks rubbed her chin, as she studied the photo and then us, framing Aiden and I together with her hands as if she was talking a photo.

"Tonks!" I whined.

She laughed harder. Aiden was not speaking at all, just looking down at the ground, probably in embarrassment.

"Well the office tour is almost done, we can head to the training room. Ready?" She smiled.

We both nodded and walked back to the training room. My heart was racing in excitement and nervousness all at the same time. As we stepped in the room, I could see equipments being set up and my mentors were already prepared standing by a chalk board. The atmosphere was serious.

This is it, I thought to myself, the very first step of my Auror training is about to begin.

* * *

**Hey everyone, I am back with my sequel to The Original Golden Trio. **

**Please do give much support! (And by that reviews. XP) Feel free to critic and give suggestions. I would love to get them all!**

**Not much Fred-Sam action until chapter 3 or 4, but there are Aiden-Sam moments. I assure you this story would be better than before. :-)**


	2. Getting through EAT

**Chapter 2: Getting through E.A.T**

* * *

Samantha POV

Vigilance! Constant Vigilance! Those words are ringing though my mind this entire training program so far. A month worth of training has passed and one word to describe it: grueling.

Sometimes I question myself what am I signing up for, theory lessons with Kingsley are not as bad. He was a patient and encouraging mentor, kind of similar to Professional Flitwick. Training with Tonks was probably the least stressful, maybe it was the fact that she was only a few years older than us, additionally with her bubbly and eager attitude, her training was fun.

Plus human transfiguration has been an interesting part of school, what's more fun than to do it on ourselves. Tonks had become an older sister figure to me aside from Nat and coincidentally Nat and Tonks were in the same school year together.

Now it comes down to Sir. I swear to Merlin he is definitely a whole different level of a Spartan compared to Oliver Wood. He makes Wood seem like a puppy. Sir was like a fierce wolf. Especially when he barks down at us, reminding us to be highly aware of our surroundings as we have to constantly vigilant. The worst is I feel like Sir is treating me harsher in trainings.

I know, out of the two of us, Aiden has been obviously the better trainee. He has been exceling in his progress while I just managed to scrape through. I came to the training program not expecting to be exceptional but I wanted to do well enough to make it through. I was starting to gain a dislike for him

Kingsley and Tonks had been encouraging me, telling me Sir is just giving me tough love. I took it in, not wanting to take things too emotionally.

It was now lunch break, Aiden and I just finished lessons with Kingsley and Tonks had just joined us at the table not before she tripped over nothing.

"Is it even possible to trip over nothing, Tonks?" I grinned.

"Hey, I didn't ask to be this ungraceful." She replied.

We started to eat our pack lunches as we started on a conversation.

"What are you going to do after this training is over for the summer?" Tonks answered, taking a bite out of her second chicken sandwich.

"Lexi and I are invited to go to the Quidditch World Cup. So that's one thing we are doing." I answered.

"Oh, who invited you?"

Mr Weasley, well my friends Fred and George, his twin sons did." I answered.

"That's nice of him!" Tonks praised. I nodded in agreement to her praise.

"So you are close to his sons?" I nodded to her question. "I have been friends with Fred and George since first year."

"That's pretty long! So do you harbor any feelings for any one of them? " She teased.

"What? No! Fred and George are my best friends, no way!" There was not the truth, but no way was I going to admit it to her. Especially when Aiden is around! I stole a quick glance at him.

"Oh come on, sometimes there are attractions between longtime friends! No?" I violently shook my head at her statement. She smirked further and turned her head to Aiden.

"What about you, Aiden?" Aiden took a moment to think before answering. "Practice my violin."

"Aren't you a charmer?" Aiden gave a shy smile. "Girls love a guy who can play instruments. I know I would." She winked.

"Tonks! You are making him turn red!" I said as I could see Aiden showing a nervous smile.

"What? I am complimenting him, not hitting on him. Know the difference." She responded. "Well I have to go off now; I will see you later." She said as she stood up.

"Relax Aiden, I am not planning on becoming a cougar." She winked once more before leaving the pantry.

While Aiden and I were on our way to the training room from lunch, I passed by the wall of past Auror photos for the umpteenth time. I could not help but to always take a few seconds to look at Mum and Dad's photo.

* * *

"Today, we will be doing something a little different." Sir spoke as we just entered the room.

"It will be the same dueling practice but it would be different for each of you. The two of you have very different strengths and weaknesses."

"Martin, you are up first." Aiden stepped forward to the center of the dueling ground, wand ready in hand.

He had that determined look on his face, yet he was nervously fidgeting with his wand in his hands. Aiden Martin showing nervousness? It actually seemed more down to earth of him. Usually he's really charismatic and all. Oh my gosh, did I just think of that? I shook my head to shake off the thought but however it was still undeniably true.

"Expelliarmus!" Aiden caused the dummy to soar to the back of the wall. The dummy bounced off the wall and stood unfazed. With a swish of Sir's wand, the dummy cast a jinx to Aiden.

He managed to dodge it as he was hesitant to make his next move.

"You are too hesitant. You need to be more intuitive with your ability and you can't hold back on the enemy." Sir coached.

"I am going to have you step up your game." Sir said as he added one more dummy. "I want you to be able to fend off three, and no holding back."

I saw Aiden's eyes turned dark, he had that fierce determination in his eyes as he began to duel three dummies at once.

Aiden has become someone I am getting close to, as a friend. He always did not hesitate to offer me help during training, we always had lunch together and have been meeting going home together from trainings. I guess this all partly happens because of the fact it's just the both of us.

Although I am the one to speak actively during our conversations, Aiden replies to me in his own way; short answers and nods/shakes. It was a huge step in our friendship from last year and I was surprised that fate made us to meet officially for the first time in that one potions lesson. His Slytherin status did not bother to me at all, even though there is a huge stereotyping of Slytherins in Hogwarts, Aiden proved to be an exception. I am surprised he was willing to talk to me and said I was his friend.

I let out a sigh as I stared at the raven haired guy dueling in front of me. Aiden Martin, you are such a mystery. A charming sort of mystery… Okay brain, stop it!

About thirty minutes passed, I never seen Aiden look exhausted. Beads of perspirations were trickling down his forehead; I threw him his water bottle as he caught it and sat on the bench beside me. He gulped down his water in a matter of seconds. I offered mine, and he muttered a quick thanks before downing it.

"Jones!" I was called up and grabbed my wand that was tucked in my right shoe. I was nervous; I didn't want to be pelted with the harsh critics again.

"Obscuro." Sir casted a spell to have a blindfold covering my eyes.

"What is going on?" I exclaimed, flabbergasted, immediately feeling panic as everything went pitch black.

"Don't ask any questions. You are going to dodge the spells I am going to throw at you and you will figure out where I am and try to hit me with the disarming spell and get my wand." I nodded absentmindedly; the panic was taking over me.

"Don't panic. Concentrate!" Sir instructed. I nodded again, this time taking a deep breath. I tried to listen out for his voice, hopefully I can locate where he is.

"Stupefy!" I sensed his voice from the right and moved left. I could feel the energy of the spell brushed past me. I heaved a sigh of relief but didn't put my guard down.

"Expelliarmus!" I casted the spell to my right, but nothing happened.

"Locomotor Mortis!" I was not fast enough to react as I was hit with the spell, I couldn't move my legs as I fell to the ground. I fumbled for my wand that I dropped on the ground.

"Stand back up, Jones!" Sir shouted as I fumbled for my wand, incanting the counter curse. I slowly stood up, waiting for his next move.

I tried to walk aimlessly as I felt myself being tripped by a jinx sent my way.

"Use your intuition! Sense where the spells are coming from!" The voice was on my left.

"Expelliarmus!" I threw a spell in that direction.

"Too slow!" The voice was coming from my right in an instant.

"Tarantallegra!" Sir casted another spell.

"Finite!" I countered the spell.

Another ten minutes passed and I have yet to make any progress as I barely dodged and countered the spells thrown in my direction. I repeatedly fell on the ground and can feel the bruises forming on my legs. I honestly felt weak at that moment.

"Expelliarmus!" I casted the spell again in no particular direction and failed once more.

I want to do well, I really want to. I want to be like my parents, but I couldn't. I was riled up inside, both with emotions and anger.

"Is this all you got, Jones? Your mother has done tougher trainings than this. If you can't do it, you can give up now!"

"No." I quivered, answering.

"How do you expect to be like your parents? You are a far cry from them, at this standard! You can give up now and go home!" I felt like I was slapped in the face as I was being reprimanded. I took off my blindfold as I was shaking with anger.

"I am not my parents! As much I would love to be as capable as them, I can't! I am not Anna! I might look like my mum, but I am not her!" I cried out as I ran out of the door. Leaving with Sir astonished and Aiden came after me. I walked all the way to the end of the hallway.

I was not crying, I was on the verge of it. I took the water bottle from Aiden who just stood beside me quietly as I gulped down the water, holding back the tears. My sudden outburst must have taken everyone by surprise.

"Can I…" I muttered after awhile as I glance at Aiden.

"Can I have a hug?" I croaked out. I tilted my head slowly to face him; he just looked back at me with an expressionless face. I hung my head down low.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that." I said embarrassed.

I continued to look at my feet, hiding my face in utter embarrassment. How could I even ask Aiden that? I am never living this down. However, I did not too be embarrassed anymore as my request was fulfilled.

Without words, I was pulled into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he rested his hands on my head, patting on my back. The feeling he gave was warm, surprisingly and amazingly.

We stood there for a minute before I could return to a calmer state of mind and felt better.

I slowly pulled apart from him, slowly looking up to his deep blue-gray eyes. I made an awkward cough in my throat, at the sudden closeness. The both of us stood awkwardly before Aiden spoke first.

"We should go back." I shook my head.

"How can I? I totally made a nutcase out of myself back there!" I protested.

"It would be fine."

"But I shouted at Sir, it would be awkward! I can't go back!" I turned my back on him as I started to head for the opposite way. But before I could take an inch, I was held back.

"I would be with you." Aiden reassured as he held onto my wrist. "You are not alone." Aiden reassured once more as we locked eyes, his eyes full of sincerity.

I started to walk towards him, still full of hesitation but somehow I went along with Aiden. Maybe he is very persuasive or that his words touched me. I never had my heart moved like this; a familiar warm fuzzy feeling is back, one I felt whenever I am with…Fred.

I mentally hit myself on the head. No way, I can't.

I still like Fred, a lot. It remains a fact. I missed Fred over the holidays every now and then. Our only contact is through letters every week or so, but I always had an anxious sort of anticipation for his replies and could be seen smiling like an idiot reading them.

Lexi never fails to throw in some sarcastic yet funny comments in at how I am behaving, Nat was filled in the details of my thing with Fred and surprisingly, she said it was not entirely unexpected. Big sisters always seem to know everything! I had only treated him as a friend before but ever since leaving at King's Cross on the day we left for home, everything changed. Everything I felt for him changed, it was not just friendship alone anymore.

It was definitely not love. It was just somewhere in between.

But how can I be here, knowing I like Fred, start to develop something for Aiden?! I can't be a loose woman! It's impossible to like two people at once, what is wrong with me?

Snap out of this, Sam! You just can't like two guys at the same time. I hit myself on the head, this time, literally.

My self-contained argument caught the attention of Aiden who was beside me, still holding my wrist; I instantly grew embarrassed at myself. Aiden, please don't think I am a weirdo.

He turned to his right as we reached the door of the training facility. He let go of my wrist and placed his on my shoulder, as to assure me. He placed his wand in the slot on the wall and the door opened. In the room stood Tonks, Kingsley and Sir…all three adults turned their heads my way as the door opened.

"Sam!" Tonks came to me, hugging me as I entered the room. I was looking down at my feet, unable to look at any adult in the eye as I felt the tension in the air.

"Are you alright?" I just nodded as I returned the hug.

"Alastor has been too hard on you. But he wants the best for you." She spoke pulled apart from the hug.

"Sam, come here." Kingsley spoke up. I glanced at Tonks and Aiden before gingerly making my way.

"I heard of what happened. Alastor sometimes has trouble expressing his words; he is not the best with words and may seem stone-hearted." He explained before giving Tonks and Aiden a knowing look.

"You aren't a bad student, Sam. He just has very high expectations of you. Let him explain." He continued before he left the room with Tonks and Aiden.

I was hesitant to speak to my mentor at all. Not after I practically burst into a fit of anger at him, my voice shook nervously as I spoke. "Sorry, Sir. I shouldn't have made an outburst."

It was all silent before Sir started to speak. "No, it wasn't your fault. I instigated you to it. Sit." We sat at one of the side benches in the room.

"Your father and mother were both of my students. Your father was exceptional, easily my best student. He was the best talent that the Auror office had in many years; I have to give him that credit." He spoke in his gruff voice.

"But your mother, she was special. She did not have the initial makings of an Auror, I was hard on her during her trainings. Once she was very close to be kicked out of training, because unlike your father, she was not up to mark." His tone turned a little softer at the mention of my mum.

"However…She did not know the meaning of quitting and giving up. She came back one day to challenge me to a duel so that I could take her in again; she was full of fire and determination."

"Did she win?" I asked, finally making direct eye contact at my mentor.

"She lost." He bluntly stated but let out a short chuckle afterwards, something rare I would ever hear out of this man in front of me.

"But that's the moment when I saw potential in her, the will power in her was something not many people can have."

"She eventually successfully became an Auror, and she did well from then on. She was full of life, and optimism, never failed to show care and concern to those around her, including me. She helped took care of me when I first lost my leg." He said, in an even softer tone as he placed an arm on his prosthetic leg, looking at it intently as it brought back memories for him.

"I had high expectations for you, Sam." He turned back his sight on me, calling my first name for the first time.

I misunderstood his intentions, his strict trainings was to make me the best I could be as an Auror.

"That's why I cannot afford to have you performing under standard. If you want to be like your parents or better, you are going to train far harder than they ever had. Martin has the same potential as well, that's why the two of you are being trained by the best."

"Are you trying to say you are the best, Sir?" I joked, as he turned defensive, making a scrunched face.

"Well we shall continue the training. I expect you to keep up." He quickly said as he stood up, turning to me with a serious face.

"I will. I won't let you down, Sir." I said seriously, this time I was determined. Sir looked at me for a few seconds, as if he was thinking of something before training was soon resumed.

* * *

General POV

"Stupefy!" Sam casted a spell towards Aiden.

"Protego!" Aiden defended himself and their practice duel continues under the watchful eye of their mentors.

"I see promise in both of them. They might be able to make it through, and we could finally have additions to the office after this while." Kingsley spoke as he stood beside Alastor.

"It's too early to say that, Kingsley. This is not even much of what's more to come." Alastor grumbled, though what Kingsley said was possible, he did not want to be complacent.

"Do you have to be so hard on them?" Kingsley asked in response.

"If I do not do so, who will? Tonks wouldn't be able to, and it's also not your character to do so." Alastor answered.

"I didn't think you would be mentoring again, the only one you ever took under your wing was Tonks. Is it because…" Kingsley turned to his front looking at the young girl dueling that looked like an Auror he knew was special to Alastor Moody.

"I did not choose to train her because she looked like her mother. She wants to be an Auror with good intentions so I decided to train her." Alastor remembered the words Sam said in front of her parents' photo.

"And I can see she has determination." Alastor answered.

_I will. I won't let you down, Sir._ Sam said firmly, her familiar dark eyes full of resolve. Those words brought back a certain memory for Alastor Moody.

_Don't worry, Alastor! I won't let you down! Thank you! _Anna Jones used to say this to him after he agreed to give her one more chance to continue her Auror training. Her dark eyes full of resolve looking at him as she thanked him but eventually broke into her infectious smile afterwards.

It was a sense of déjà vu for Alastor Moody.

* * *

Samantha POV

It was another day of training, and it was nearing to one in the afternoon. The E.A.T program is almost to an end as we are reached the end of the first week of August. It was another dueling practice session with Sir. Ever since that fateful incident, Sir and I began to have a better mentor-protégé relationship.

I just finished my turn and was about to head to the side benches when a sickle was dropped on the floor.

"Help me pick it up, Jones." Sir asked, looking warily at the same time as I did as I was told.

"Okay." I said weirdly as I was on my knees, when I hear the door opened.

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to our dear Sam! Happy birthday to you!"

Tonks brought out a small cheesecake as she sang along with Aiden, even Kingsley joined in. I could even hear Sir just humming as well.

"Happy 16th birthday, Sam!" Tonks came running and stumbled on her way, the cake was thrown in the air but was quickly levitated back into the hands of the skilled Sir Alastor Moody beside me.

"Thank merlin, the cake didn't drop. Nice job, Alastor!"

"You have to something about that clumsiness, Tonks." Sir grumbled.

"Been trying to work on that, too bad it is a habit." She said as she winked at me.

"Here's your present from me!" Tonks handed me a fancy paper bag.

"Thanks, you shouldn't have."

"No problem, you are like the little sister I never had."

"Thank you, all for you!" I was smiling non-stop.

"That's not all." Tonks said.

"Go ahead, Kingsley."

"Alastor and I were discussing, and thought you and Aiden have been training well for the past month. We decided to end the training earlier, give you two extra time to relax for the remaining holidays."

"Also, as it is your birthday is two days from now, we shall end training today right now. Your break would start today. And this is also a little something from us." Kingsley passed me a long box. I opened the navy box that looked like the wand boxes from Ollivander's. Rested inside the box was a mold casing of wand as it took the shape of one.

"What is it?" I looked up to ask.

"It's a wand case. Many wizards and witches belittle the danger of putting their wand in their back pockets, where sometimes the wand might accidentally spark something off. Next thing you know, half of their bottom is flatter than the other." Sir explained.

"Especially you, Jones!" He suddenly roared. "Worst still you put your wand in your shoes! One accident and the next thing that happens, your toes would go missing!" I smiled sheepishly as he chided me, I knew he cared nevertheless he was just never gentle with his words.

"Thank you, thank you!" I was ecstatic at the gifts I was given. Though, I came to enjoy my time at training, I could use a little rest and relax time, plus the case was cool, it was a nice turquoise colour.

I went forward to hug Kingsley and catching Sir off guard, him too. I swore I saw Sir blush a little as I let go, as he started to pretend to cough. "You can get off, Jones."

"Aww, Alastor's shy." Tonks teased as Sir started to turn slightly angry.

"We can't wait for the two of you to come back next year." Kingsley said.

"We will be glad to come back." Aiden nodded in agreement as he was looking down, smiling at me.

"One last thing before you go." Tonks said, grinning at me.

"Wha-" I couldn't finish my sentence as I was being caked.

"Tonks!" I exclaimed as I started chasing her like a six year was laughing discreetly, covering his mouth as he couldn't look into my eyes.

"Aiden, not you too!" It was the first time I ever saw Aiden laughed, even the slightest bit. So I couldn't really stay mad at him.

Aiden and I bade our goodbyes to our mentors and fellow Aurors at the office as we exited the Ministry of Magic to Diagon Alley. We were heading to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. I was going to visit Maddie since I did not want to head home as I would be all alone. I didn't expect to end training early today. Natalie and Lexi had headed out to London to go on a shopping spree. Grandma and Grandpa headed out for a long awaited time off.

Did I mention, Grandma and Grandpa actually ran a small bakery selling Chinese pastries like tarts and buns? Our small garage is actually the bakery with an additional kitchen to our house kitchen. They just sell pastries, and did not offer in-house dining. As fortunate as we had enough money to live by in the bank left by parents, my grandparents did not want to do nothing all day.

Grandpa used to be a bake and he had boasted how he used to get his first date with Grandma with just an egg tart. Grandpa is such a cheese ball. The bell in the ice cream parlour rang as Aiden and I both entered.

"Welcome!" Maddie's voice could be heard. "Hi Sam, hi Aiden! How come you are here so early?"

"Hey, Mads! Well guess what, my training has officially ended today!" I pumped both fists in the air.

"That's earlier than expected. How come?" She had a surprised look.

"My mentors thought we could use have a longer holiday than planned, also because it's my birthday in two days, that's why they gave me the early break."

"Oh really, your birthday is in two days? Wasn't it over a month ago or something?" Maddie joked as she pretended to ponder.

"Har har, you are really not good at lying." I responded.

"Alright alright, happy advanced birthday! What do you want, it's on the house."

"No, you shouldn't. Wouldn't your boss be unhappy?" I asked unsurely.

"Of course not, Mr Fortescue is not like a miser. He says I can give treats to my friends if I like. But don't worry Aiden, you are included too!" She grinned. "I insist, Sam. Treat it as a birthday treat." I thanked her once more.

Aiden offered to take my bag and went to get a seat by the window while I waited at the counter for our orders.

"So you and Aiden seem to have become closer?" Maddie said as she scooped up some Belgian chocolate ice cream onto my bowl. "I guess so, he's becoming a good friend."

"So what are you going to do now since your training has finally come to an end?" Maddie asked as she began on Aiden's order.

"Sleep! And then my birthday is coming up but I shall rather sleep. I have been losing out on it ever since training ever started. Training starts earlier than school for crying out loud!" I made a angonised face.

"All part of Sir's training of discipline." I face palmed as I grumbled. One thing I hate is to wake up early for anything.

"Well, at least now you won't have the tendency to oversleep." She smirked.

"I am also going to the Burrow soon the day after my birthday, shall stay over as I would be going to the Quidditch World Cup with the Weasleys." I added.

"Bet you are excited?"

"Yeah, this would be my first Quidditch World Cup live." My eyes lit up as I spoke.

"I didn't mean that, I meant Fred Weasley."

"Madeline Jane Reins!"

"But you are happy to see him again right?" I couldn't hold back the smile on my face as I thought of seeing him but that's not all, I mean I very much to see George, Ginny, Ron, Bill, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Charlie...maybe Percy, okay not that much.

"Triple Belgian with banana toppings and a Chocoberries sundae with crushed nuts." She placed the two big cups of ice cream in front.

"Thank you, my good ice cream man…or girl!"

"You're welcome, madam!" She replied as she laughed.

"Here's your order." I set the ice-creams on our table.

"Thank you."

We began indulging in our frozen delight in the warm afternoon. All was well when suddenly Aiden stopped eating and placed his spoon down.

"What's wrong?" He did not answer, but I could sense he was nervous for a reason.

"Is everything alright?" He did not respond. Instead he reached for something in his bag and pushed it across the table.

"Happy Birthday." He wished me in his low voice.

"Thank you. Can I open it?" He nodded and I carefully open the box. I recognized that brand name imprinted in gold.

Pandora Box. That's the finest jeweler store in Diagon Alley.

I opened the maroon box to see a necklace with many small gems strung on multiple fine gold thread-like chains. It seemed too pretty and delicate as the gems shone in the parlour's lights.

"Thank you, but the things sold at Pandora Box are quite expensive, you shouldn't have spent so much."

"It wasn't. Don't worry." He reassured. "The gems change colour according to what you are wearing." This was too nice of him especially he had got a gift for me even when we only knew each other for a short period of time, I was moved.

"I would wear it for special occasions. It's really beautiful." Aiden grew a wider smile and went back to his ice cream.

After we finished our delicious dessert, he spoke again. "Are you going home after this?" I shook my head.

"I would be too lonely at home, no one's in. I might ask Maddie if I could stay here until evening, at least she's here." I replied, Aiden was looking down, biting his lips as he was nervous again.

He soon looked up again, though he looked unsure for some reason, he looked right into my eyes.

"Do you want to come over to my house?"

WHAT?!

* * *

**Hey my lovely readers! I am here with chapter 2! ****Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Hallows Searcher: thanks for being the first reviewer of my sequel!**

**tiffy: there's nothing wrong! Aiden is an OC I hope many would come to love!**

**Sweetberryfondue: thanks for the long review and correcting the typo part! you like the aiden-sam moment in this chapter?**

**cuzimablonde1117: i am glad you are excited about E.A.T! thank goodness you liked the way i wrote Tonks cause i was a little unsure in how i am going to write her.**

**PLEASE HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON AND REVIEW! INSPIRE ME AS WELL AS GIVING FEEDBACK! :-)**


	3. Visit to the Martin Residence

**Chapter 3: Visit to the Martin Residence**

* * *

Samantha POV

"What?!" I widen my eyes in surprise.

"Would you like to come over to my house?" Aiden repeated.

"It's fine if you don't want to; I mean this is a little sudden. I just thought you would not need to be all alone." He added.

"Well…erm. It's nice of you to ask but I would hate to bother you." I said unsurely.

"It's okay. Be-besides, Isabelle would love to see you." He said as he scratched his temple.

"Really?" I asked before I look down to contemplate. He was nice to offer but it really seems like I am imposing on him. Plus I am unsure what am I going to do at his house.

But then again, it would be nice to see the place where Aiden lives in, Not in a stalker kind of way but underneath that stoic veneer, I would like to get to know him more, you know because we are friends. It should be alright to visit a friend's home, a friend who's a bloke. I mean I always go to the burrow to visit Fred and George.

"Alright." I answered. He looked up at me surprised, but clearly happy.

"I accept your invite." I smiled to ease the awkwardness. He returned the smile and soon after we left the ice cream parlour not before I hugged Maddie goodbye.

We went to the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron as we were going to floo into Aiden's home.

"Martin Residence, right?" I asked Aiden before I threw the green floo powder on the fireplace. Moments later, I arrived at Aiden's home fireplace. I dusted myself, still at the fireplace before I stepped onto the floor.

The Martin Residence was really beautiful. Not in a luxurious way but its interiors strongly gave off a natural feeling. The house seemed so earthy with wooden floors lying on the ground, the walls were mainly painted a cream colour with several pillar painted an earthy green. Big windows draped with cream and green curtains in a simple design, allowing the natural light from the sun to light up the entire living room.

There were balconies outside of the windows with small tables and chairs placed. There were two long white couches sitting in the living room along with another two one seaters. A beautiful sandy brown table stood surrounded by the couches with a vase of fresh tulips placed on top.

Aiden soon arrived behind me and led the way. The kitchen was not far from the living room and a strong smell of something baking wafted throughout the entire room. Aiden slid the kitchen door to the side while I remained outside.

"Mum, I'm home." I heard him greeted.

"Oh, Aiden dear. You're back home early." A gentle feminine voice spoke.

"Training has ended early. Today is the last day." Aiden responded.

"That's good dear, you can finally enjoy your holidays like a young man should. Sometimes I feel like you are growing up too fast." The voice spoke with a fake sob.

"Mum…" He groaned as he was embarrassed at his Mum's words, and it was a side of Aiden I was glad I could see. I snapped out of my thoughts when Aiden rubbed the back of his neck. "Mum, I brought over a friend, if you don't mind."

"A friend? That's wonderful! Oh, you are bringing a friend over for the first time!" Aiden's mum spoke excitedly. I gingerly stepped into the kitchen and stood beside Aiden.

"It's a girl!" Aiden's mum exclaimed animatedly.

Mrs Martin was a very beautiful woman and seemed young for a mother. She had black wavy hair that went just past her shoulders and her fringe pinned back. She had a slim, long figure and fair skin with the familiar blue-gray eyes that Aiden inherited. I can see where Aiden gets his good looks from.

"What's your name, dear?" Mrs Martin asked, eyes lighting up as she looked at me.

"Samantha Jones. But you can call me Sam. Nice to meet you, Mrs Martin." I greeted politely.

"The Samantha Jones? Oh, so you're the one!" Mrs Martin gushed.

"I didn't know I had a title." I spoke nervously out of surprise.

"Mum…" Aiden said warily.

"Oh but you're! Come sit at my humble kitchen." She practically ignored her son and ushered me to the chairs behind the kitchen counter.

"I just had a shepherd's pie in the oven. It would be ready soon and you can try a slice"

"Yeah sure…" I just had ice cream but it seemed bad to refuse especially with Mrs Martin being such an enthusiastic host. She strangely reminded me of Mrs Weasley.

"So, I heard many things about you, Sam." She spoke as she went to pour a glass of water. "Me? Really? Aiden talks about me?" I asked.

"No, silly! You know Aiden does not talk much, even at home." Mrs Martin said as she handed me the glass.

"It's me of course!" A cheery voice entered. I turned to the owner of that voice, Isabelle!

"Aiden wouldn't want to give into Mum's interrogation! So I had to give Mum the details!" She said proudly.

"Sam, I missed you!" Isabelle exclaimed as she ran to my sides and gave me a hug. "I missed you too." I returned the hug, grinning as I looked at the lively girl in front of me.

"Oh, look at how loved you are in this family, Sam." Mrs Martin cried with joy. "I am too happy my son has brought a friend home and a girl for a matter of fact! Are you two dating?" She said, almost in an anxious manner.

My ears turned red with embarrassment, eyes widened at her question. I craned my head to Aiden who saw my pleading expression and spoke for me. "No Mum! Please don't make Sam uncomfortable."

"You aren't?" Mrs Martin spoke disappointedly. "Sorry Sam sweetie. The two of you just look good together." She said as she turned to me.

"It's okay, Mrs Martin." It was truly awkward for a friend's mother to assume you two are going out, worst when we aren't. "Don't worry, Mum. It might happen someday!" Isabelle suggested slyly.

"Yes, that's true!" Mrs Martin's face lit up. Isabelle, don't encourage her! "I heard many good things about you, Sam. Thank you for being such a good friend to my son, I have never seen him happier." She smiled gratefully.

I didn't know I had that impact on Aiden. I looked to the stoic boy beside me; he was clearly embarrassed at his Mum's word but nevertheless kept a smile. He turned to me as he gave an embarrassed smile. I smiled back, shrugging my shoulders.

"Now, now. I shouldn't be in the way of you kids spending time together. Aiden, why don't you show her around the house?" Mrs Martin pestered her son.

"Dinky!" Mrs Martin called out and a second after, a house elf appeared in the kitchen.

"Yes, Mistress." She said politely as she gave a bow.

"Can you place Sam's bag in Aiden's room?" Mrs Martin requested.

It kind of brought a pleasant feeling that Mrs Martin treated her house elf in a civilized manner and not like a slave. I heard stories from Harry how Dobby was once treated by the Malfoys and it was just cruel. Maybe this is why Aiden is different from most Slytherins, he was raised differently, in a pleasant and warm environment like this.

"Yes, Mistress." She bowed as she answered again and walked to me.

"May I, Miss Jones?" I handed my grey bag to the house elf and gave a word of thanks as she bowed in response and disappeared in a second's notice.

I was brought out of the Martin Residence by Aiden. We exited by the back door and I was greeted by a sight of lush greenery. It was soothing and relaxing, it felt so…natural. The Martins must be rich as it felt like a built in park at the back of their house. I gaped at the beautiful flower beds and a small pond situated in the middle of the backyard.

"This is our backyard. My dad gardens when he's not working. Mum would often read by the pavilion." A pavilion?! I looked to the small crystal white pavilion with a white marble table in the center.

"It's incredible. This is a backyard? " I gaped at the beauty and serenity of the place. Aiden was about to reply when something interrupted. I turned to see something running towards us and immediately pounced on me. I fell back in shock and was glad the soft grass cushioned my fall.

Whatever pounced on me was fairly heavy and panting, I looked up to see a blur of brown on me. I felt it get off me as pair of hands lifted it. It was a dog?

"Felix!" Aiden called joyfully it as the dog responded to its owner with an enthusiastic tail wagging and bark.

"Felix?" I asked confused.

"She's my dog, a golden retriever." A golden retriever? Isn't that a muggle pet? I thought to myself.

"Please don't mind that I ask, you are a pure-blood right?" I asked cautiously. Blood purity was a sensitive issue in the Wizarding World. Aiden nodded in response.

"Isn't a golden retriever a muggle dog? Are you allowed by your parents to keep it? Wouldn't you mind?" He nodded again.

"Felix was abandoned at a park five years ago, it was raining heavily then. I asked my parents to let me take care of her. I would let her free after he recovered but she decided to stay with me from then on even after she recovered." He looked at Felix lovingly as he recalled his story.

"I don't really care whether he is a muggle animal, I loved her. She was my most trusted friend, I didn't had many in school." Aiden spoke as he patted Felix.

I was surprised as Aiden said that, with the exception of the Weasleys, I never really known any pure-blood families that are accepting of anything Muggle.

"You really surprise me." I spoke as I garnered his attention. "You're unlike any pure-blood Slytherin I ever met. You're kind and caring with Felix, you are such a nice person. How could you ever be in Slytherin?"

"Sometimes I wonder about that myself." He said aloud as if it was on his mind for a long time.

"So Felix huh? Is she a good luck charm?" I asked as I stood up.

"I suppose you could say that. She managed to save me on many occasions." He explained. Aiden gestured for Felix to come to me. I put on smile at the sandy brown dog as I squatted down to his level.

However Felix refused to come towards me, I placed my hand out to reach out to her but instead of a paw, slobbery thick goo was on my palm. I shuddered at the sight on my hand ad tried flicking it off.

"Felix, why did you do that?" Aiden asked with a slight hint of unhappiness. Felix barked in response and didn't sound too happy while she ran into the house.

"Sorry about her, I guess she's not used to strangers." _Maybe…_

* * *

I went back into the house and cleaned up before I was given a tour of the house. Out of the entire house that I toured, I was probably anticipating Aiden's room, how did it look like? Were all boys' rooms the same, could it look like Fred and George's?

We stopped at a door as Aiden turned the doorknob, I had an intake of air as I peered into the room. The walls were painted a pale blue colour with white accents. The flooring was wood, with big soft rug laying in front of the queen size bed framed by a wooden headboard and side built in drawers. There are white shelves built in the walls that hold the many Hogwarts textbooks he owned. On the wall left to the side of the bed was a big window that allow the rich sunlight to pour in the room.

It was simple, clean and I guess it looked like a guy's bedroom but I was surprised to see the cleanliness of the room. He turned around to look at me, probably to see my reaction.

"I was expecting your room to be all green and silver, but that would be stereotyping." I half-smiled.

"Green is not really my favourite colour." He answered.

I took steps towards the big window, taking in the beautiful view of the outside garden.

"Why do you think Felix dislikes me?" I asked, with a twinge of sadness.

"She does not. She's just not used to anyone outside the family, she is a little protective." He answered as he stood by my side. I turned away from the window as I looked around his room. I spotted something on the built in drawer at the bed.

I walked towards it and picked it up, my eyes scanned over the photo. Twelve years old Aiden was leaning against tree with a smaller Felix resting on his lap, both of them looked like they were taking a nap. I placed the frame down as I glanced at the photo next to it.

It was Aiden slightly older smiling the widest I have ever seen piggybacking Felix, it made me smiled inwardly. Felix is important to Aiden and so does Aiden matter to Felix. Maybe…maybe Felix isn't sure of me, she does not trust me yet to be Aiden's friend.

She was protecting him, shielding him from possible harm. I understand where she comes from. Aiden does not have many friends because he does not allow anyone in easily; I guess he feels the need to have a lot of trust and support, which I doubt many Slytherins could genuinely give.

A knock on the door interrupted my deep thoughts. Dinky came to inform us shepherd pie was ready and Mrs Martin is calling for us in the kitchen. The tempting smell of the shepherd pie made me hungry despite having eaten ice cream a few hours ago.

Finishing with a last forkful of pie, I was done. My eyes moved to the clock in the kitchen as I realized it was time for me to go home. I got up from my seat and Dinky cleared the dishes and I was handed my bag.

"Thank you for the pie, Mrs Martin. It was really good!" I did a slight bow.

"Oh you're welcome dear! And you're welcome to come over anytime!" She said cheerfully. "Aiden, be a dear and send her home."

"Of course, Mum." Aiden said as he stood up and started to get the floo network ready. I started to walk to join him when Mrs Martin called my name.

"Sam. Can I have a moment?" I nodded in response.

"Here are some sweet treats I packed for you. Enjoy them when you reach home." She handed me a white paper bag.

"That's too nice of you, Mrs Martin."

"It's nothing really." She waved it off. "Compared to what you have given to my Aiden, it's not much." She paused as she looked at me.

"You gave him friendship, and that's all I ever wanted him to have. True, genuine friendship." She looked at me seriously before breaking out into a normal smile. I entered the fireplace and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and walked to house which was not far away with Aiden.

Reaching my house porch, I could see the lights turned on inside the house. Someone must have returned home.

"This is my stop." I stopped in my tracks. I turned back to face Aiden. "Thanks for sending me home and inviting me over to yours. I had fun."

"Really? I didn't think you would." He smiled.

"I did. It was nice seeing Isabelle again and your mum was really fun to be around with."

"That's great, I thought she might be over enthuiatic. So…uhm I see you back in Hogwarts?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. I can't wait. Thanks for the present, friend!" I waved my bag that held his present.

"You're welcome." Was all he said as he patted my head. We were suddenly in a staring contest, neither of us know what to say. I was thinking of saying goodbye already but looking at him, it felt like something else hasn't been said.

His hand still rested on the top of my head but it slowly made its way to my cheeks. At that instance, I could feel my heart starting to race a little and my cheeks flushing. His thumb brushed my cheeks before making its way to my shoulder and stopped.

"Happy advanced birthday, friend." And with that, he left waving goodbye. My heart didn't stop racing all the way till I entered home.

I opened the door and had a weird feeling came to me when I saw everyone gathering in the living room.

"Was that who I saw outside?" Lexi smirked.

"What was who?" Grandpa asked confused.

"Who what was?" Grandma joined in.

"It's Aiden, Sam's fellow trainee…and secretly potentially a future lo-" Lexi's big mouth was interrupted by me.

"Stop saying nonsense. He's a friend!" I pointed an accusing finger.

"What's that in your hands?" Natalie questioned as she bit down on an apple.

"Just some treats Aiden's mum gave."

"His mum?" Lexi and Natalie asked shocked at the exact time. "Woah woah, his mum?"

"Lexi, you're exaggerating." Grandpa said before he turned to me. "Samantha Heather Jones, how did you meet that boy's mother?"

"Way to be less exaggerate, grandpa." Lexi remarked.

I gave a recount of my day as my family listened with Lexi's smart comments thrown in occasionally. They all had the same look of understanding after I told them.

"He sounds like a sweet boy, dear. We should invite him over next time." Grandma commented.

"If he could handle this household, we might scare him." Lexi replied.

"The only one who scares him will just be you." Natalie countered.

"Hey, who would be feared by this face?" She countered back as she put on an innocent face.

"No. But that loud attitude and sharp tongue would." In response to Natalie's words, Lexi just made a funny face and stuck her tongue out. I heard a smacking as I turned my head to see grandma chiding grandpa for attempting to eat the sweet treats.

"Why can't I eat it?" Grandpa groaned.

"The healer says you have a high sugar level and need to stop taking so much sugar."

"The healer is exaggerating!" Grandpa denied. "Exaggerating?! She says your sugar level is so high, your blood might be flowing with sugar and not oxygen!" Grandma huffed.

"Fine! I will have an apple. Is that alright with you?!" Grandpa groaned again while flailing his hands, this time in defeat.

I gave a short laugh as I saw the usual family bickering. All of three of us sisters gave my grandma a questionable look as she gleefully took a cookie from the bag and ate in satisfaction.

"What? I am allowed to have some. I am not the one with the high sugar level." She said while she walked away.

* * *

My hair smelt of fresh mandarins as I tried drying it off after my shower. I entered my bedroom that was blasting a muggle pop song and sat on my lovely and comfortable bed, stretching as I felt the aches and breaks from my training aftermath. Lexi was painting her toenails while Natalie was reading a book with her reading glasses on.

I reached over the end of my bed for my bag as I took out the contents. My wand case, Aiden's present, Tonks' present….I wonder what is it?

A pair of ankle leather boots. _So Tonks_, I smiled to myself.

"What are those?" Natalie asked she put down her book.

"Early birthday presents."

"Bloody hell, Pandora Box!" Lexi gasped in shock. "These can't be diamonds, can't they?"

"No, Lexi, they are just crystals. But the really fine kind." Natalie said before turning to me.

"Sam, I want to ask you something. You might not feel comfortable telling it to grandma or grandpa, but as your big sister you can tell me." She paused before asking. "Are you dating Aiden?"

"No!"

"Is he actually trying to woo you? Because no guy in the right mind would buy this for a girl when they are just friends." Natalie asked again.

"I don't think so, I mean I don't sense it. I guess he's just rich, you know. He is from a noble pureblood family afterall." I answered.

"As your big sister, I am just going to tell you, I don't think the guy just wants to be friends from my years of experience." She said firmly. She can't be right. Aiden…we are just getting to know each other, it can't be!

"Anyways, here are both of your letters." She went to her bedside desk and came back over with our letters.

"Dress robes?" Lexi read aloud as we both went down the list in our letters.

"Uhm hmph." Nat nodded. "What do you mean by uhm hmph? Do you know anything?" Lexi asked curiously.

"Nope." Nat said before trying to go back into her book. "You're lying. You know something." Lexi insisted as she stared at Nat.

"Alright Miss Lie Detector. The dress robes are for a special event at Hogwarts this year." Nat answered as she placed her book down. "What is it?" Lexi tried asking further.

"Can't say. It's something I can't reveal under the Ministry orders." Nat answered firmly, hinting she won't answer anymore.

"The ministry. What has the ministry got to do with this?"

"I can't tell you, I already said it's ministry stuff." Nat insisted.

"Miss goody two shoes." Lexi muttered under her breath. "I heard that." Lexi scrunched her face in defeat.

"When should we shop for them?" I finally spoke in the conversation.

"You don't need to, I already did." Natalie answered.

"How come?" I turned to her, confused.

"Well, I have to tell you, I have to go back to Romania earlier than planned."

"Why? It feels like you barely came back."

"I know, but I need to help in preparations and my boss wants me back soon." Natalie sighed before she continued. "Well I feel bad I have to leave so soon so I already pre-ordered your dresses. Trust me, I have great taste."

"How do we know?" Lexi asked.

"Hey! I went shopping with you today, remember?" Natalie retorted as Lexi snickered before saying her thanks.

"Yeah thanks Nat." It barely felt my sister was here for almost two months, I was always not around at home during the holidays for training. I was going to miss her a whole lot.

Lexi was soon fast asleep. I was still quite awake. Suprisingly. I love to sleep but I guess the constant routine of waking up for trainings made me slept less, which I got used to. I sat upright on my bed to still see the bedside lamp beside Natalie's bed still shining.

"You're still awake?" She asked as she put down her book. I muttered a weak yes before she got off the bed and went out. She came up with a bottle of Firewhiskey in hand.

"I know I shouldn't do this, but since you seem to be unable to sleep these days." She handed me the opened bottle. "Just have a few mouthfuls. That could make you sleep better." I gulped down the drink and felt the whiskey burning in my throat. It was stronger than the normal Butterbeers I have drank all my life but the aftermath was soothing. I felt a tad relaxed.

"I am sorry." I said as I handed back the bottle.

"What are you sorry for? There's nothing to be sorry for." Natalie asked as she drank the bottle.

"It just feels like I did not spend a lot of time with you this summer, and now you are leaving so soon." I answered.

"It's alright, it's not that bad, we always spend the evenings together and you had your trainings so it's understandable."

"I will miss you, Nat." I went forward to hug her. "Me too, Sam." She said as she patted me on the back.

"Hey Sam. You are really pretty, you look more and more like mum." Natalie said she combed my hair with her fingers.

"No way. Mum is way lot prettier, I am just a duller version." I half-smiled at her words.

"Don't ever say that. You always have such low confidence in yourself, never dull yourself."

"But I am. I was never incredibly smart and talented like you, or funny and popular like Lexi. I was never really special amongst us sisters."

"That's not true. You are always have this feeling everyone feel warm and comfortable around you. It's not just the superficial, Sam." She assured me. I slowly took in her words and thought was it anything special?

"So I never really asked. How are you and Charlie?" I changed topic.

"That bloke. I think it might never work." Natalie snorted as she answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why? He loves his dragons so much that I think cannot match up to them." She looked borderline angry. "He is so infuriating, I never thought I would actually be the one to openly chase the guy."

"I had no lack of admirers in school and all my heart was on him. But he is pretending to be clueless as he treats me like a sister."

"Maybe he's too used to you around. You know absence makes the heart grow fonder, I am not telling you to leave him but just have some time to yourself, make him miss you."

"I don't think he treats you like a sister. I have seen the way he looked at you before when we visited you in Romania. Trust me, he does not look at you in the way he looks at Ginny." I told her truthfully from my observations.

Natalie liked Charlie ever since her fifth year and had since till now, though he never shown any obvious signs of feelings in return. Nevertheless I know he cares for her a lot. Charlie was never the romantic type and the type to date but he definitely had many fangirls in school so as I noticed when I entered in my first year. Natalie was no short of her fanboys but she only had eyes for Charlie. She dated a bloke named Louis last year but it didn't last just before summer holidays started.

"Hopefully." Natalie said thoughtfully before looking up. "You really great at making people feel at ease, that's what so special about you. Don't ever forget that." She placed her hand on mine.

"Tell Fred soon. I can see he likes you back, and he is definitely no Charlie."

"If I ever have the Gryffindor courage in me to do so." I said.

I had a few more sips of the Firewhiskey and it definitely made me slept soundly that night.

* * *

**SOOOOORRY! IT'S BEEN SO LONG!**

I was really really really busy with school and couldn't have a time to relax. The chapter was written part by part whenever I could find free time. I have ideas for the next chapter, but I would need time to write it down and it would be no time soon as my exams are up in two weeks. After that….FREEDOM! WHOOOOOO! I promise to update as soon it's over, because I really want to get the story progressing!

**PLEASE LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER CAUSE THERE'S ****FRED-SAM**** GOODIE MOMENTS!**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far! My highest record so far! I am lovin them, keep them coming! **

**Tiffy: **Yay! I love writing Aiden-Sam moments, glad you like it!

** weasley: **Hahaha, love your username! Look forward to the next chapter, there's most likely tons of Fred in it!

**Sweetberryfondue: **Thanks for reviewing, my loyal reviewer! Appreciate it! :-)

**BritanyJean: **World Cup is prob chapter 5. Thanks, I tried to make EAT sound cool and interesting! Phew!

**Hallows Searcher: **There will Fred-Sam moments in the next chapter! Anticipate! Another like on the Aiden meter! *Ding*

**themarauderroxmysoxs: **thanks for all the reviews in my first story and now here, here's your update!

**Guest: **Here's chapter 3! Thanks for the support, please continue to do so! :-)


	4. A birthday to remember

**Chapter 4: A birthday to remember**

* * *

Fred POV

"So here's the plan. You are the one to bring Sam over, while all of us get ready. And remember no matter what let her go AFTER you in the fireplace. That way we know she's about to arrive." Ginny informed as we were in the living room.

"I got it."

"Oh oh! And distract her a little before you floo here. So we have some time just in case anytime crops up." Ginny added hurriedly.

"Ginny you are becoming more like mum, all fussy and naggy." I complained as I waved her off.

"Just go." She pointed to the fireplace

"Yes madame." I mocked a salute, before slowly making my way. I was then pushed into the fireplace by a naggy Ginny and rolled my eyes as I flooed to Sam's home.

"Oh Fred, you are here early." I stepped out of the fireplace and dusted the powder off my sleeves as Sam's grandpa came into my view.

"Ginny forced push me into the fireplace."

He chuckled as he spoke. "That's not like Ginny."

"Believe me she did. So is Sam awake?"

"She's probably asleep. I shall ask Lexi." Mr Lim answered. "Lexi, is your sister up?" He asked Lexi who was in the kitchen.

"I shook her up before I came down." Lexi answered as she appeared. "Oh hey Fred, what's up!" She greeted.

"I am on fetching duty."

"Oh…am I supposed to go over earlier first to help?"

"If you want to…maybe you should Ginny is all flustered and ordering everyone in the house like mum." Lexi laughed.

"Well I shall bring my trunk down, and probably wake Sam up again. Once is not enough." She said as she made her way up the stairs.

"Well make yourself at home, kid. I am just going to go off to my garden." Mr Lim spoke before leaving out the front porch.

Well that leaves me with nothing to do. I just realized I have never really been to Sam's house before, this was the very first time.

I decided to seat on one of the couches in the living room staring into daze before seeing a weird long box on the table. There were many little squares and rectangles on the box of different shapes and sizes. Definitely something muggle, dad will go nuts for this.

I unknowingly pushed one of the rectangles and a flash of light appeared on the big box in front of me. I jumped back in shock as moving pictures appeared on the screen just like our photographs and pictures. The box was showing a moving picture of some muggle, most likely, singing.

There was sound! Fascinating yet weird.

I tried pushing another rectangle and the picture changed to another of a muggle cooking. Bloody hell!

"Oh I see you working the television." I turned my head to see Lexi down with her trunk. I stood up to help as I asked.

"The tele-what?"

"Television. Muggle invention, we can watch shows on it, probably one of the best inventions ever!" Lexi answered. "Well I am off now, have fun with my sister." She smirked.

"Yeah yeah go on, shortstack."

"What you mean, shortstack! I have grown, for your information!"

"Yeah but you would probably never reach my shoulders."

I narrowly avoided a stomp on my feet but my shoulders didn't escape a quick punch coming from Lexi.

"Now we're even." She smirked as she threw the floo powder and disappeared in a burst of green flames. That girl looks like an angel but behaves the opposite.

"Fred?" I turned to a voice that I haven't heard in awhile. I felt my face forming a smile as I saw her rushing down the stairs.

She took bigger steps and she came down and I took a step back when I felt her circled her arms around my neck. I could smell her shampoo as she had just showered. It was the smell of mandarins that I have always known. I placed my hands around her as I kept her close, not wanting to let her go anytime.

It didn't last long as she let go and face me smiling that smile that always uplift my spirits.

"Woah, woah there miss me too much?" I teased.

"How could I not miss that big ego of yours?" Sam answered.

"No, I think it's my rugged good looks you missed." I answered confidently.

"Is George not here?"

"Oh George? He-uhm got down with a cold. Couldn't come over."

"Oh is it he feeling any better? I should go over to see him soon." Sam asked concerned.

"No! I mean-it's not like Georgie is going to disappear. Besides the more handsome one of us is here." Sam make a pfft sound.

"But my favourite twin is not here." She shrugged.

I placed my hand over my heart as I feigned hurt. 'How could you say such words right in front of me?"

"But it's true." She said with a smirk.

"You know that's not true, besides what does George have that I don't?" I asked slyly. She tried to answer but was stunt for words. She then looked like she had an answer.

"George is the nicer twin." She smiled gleefully. "That's why." She added.

I feigned a shock expression. She smiled again at my reaction.

"You know I just messing with you, I am glad you are here." I smiled like a fool at her words.

"I am going to go pack some last minute stuff, I will be down soon."

"Take your time." I tried to stall for time.

"But George is still my favouriteeee!" I heard her shout as she ran upstairs. She has gotten more cheekier that I remembered.

There was nothing for me to do now, I unknowingly walked out to the front porch as I saw Mr Lim gardening.

"Hey son. I see you have come to see an old man tending to his gardens."

"It looks incredible sir. You must have put a lot of effort." I said as I admiring the flower beds that beautify the entire garden. It was a garden of modest size but I could see the amount of effort he puts in. That's what thing I like about Mr Lim.

"After my family and the bakery, the garden is now my life's work." He added before continuing with his garden.

"There are many flowers grown here, do they mean anything?" I asked as I walked closer to look at them.

"I didn't know you would ask me about this, kid, didn't you knew you were interested."

"Just curious." I shrugged.

"Well if you don't mind an old man yapping, I could tell you, the flowers I have grown here all represent the important women in my life." He walked over to a bed of pink roses as he started explaining.

"The rose, loved by many as one of the most beautiful flowers yet so dangerous with it thorns. Only those who are dare to approach it even with it thorns get to really appreciate its beauty. Just like Lexi, don't you think?" I nodded in agreement.

Lexi no doubt has a vivacious personality even with her innocent looks. If you know her well enough, she is actually a caring girl. But I would never say that if I ever I want to be alive.

"What flower do you think Sam represents?" He asked.

I scanned the flower beds as a flower stood out to me among the others. "The Sunflower."

"That's right, the positive and uplifting flower that always look up to the sun. It's loyal to the sun, just like Sam. She's always loyal to those she loves and is always being such a cheerful spirit towards everyone."

"That's Sam." I smiled. It was so like Sam to always be the one to cheer someone up in her own way, that's what makes her special to everyone and….to me.

"Hey Fred, you also know what giving a sunflower means?" I shook my head as an answer. "To openly chase someone. Don't wait till it is too late. I heard she's getting real close to that Aiden kid and Sue is getting fond of him." Martin? Since when was he getting close to Sam? Is Mr Lim rooting for me?

As if he read my thoughts, he spoke. "I am not really taking sides, I am just giving you a fair warning. I will support whoever makes my granddaughter happy."

"I am all packed." Sam finally came down as she brought her trunk down with Tiger following behind her.

"Bye Grandpa. Bye Grandma." She hugged her grandparents goodbye.

"Goodbye dear and enjoy yourself at the world cup." Her grandma wished her goodbye.

"And tell that to Lexi too, we will meet you again at the train station when you start school." Mr Lim reminded. "Oh also happ-oofed." He got elbowed by Mrs Lim as he almost let the secret out.

"Get going." Mrs Lim shooed us as she ignored the groans from Mr Lim being elbowed.

I took Sam's trunk as I entered the fireplace, not forgetting Ginny's words.

"Oh Sam, you might have to wait a little while after I floo-ed. The floo system is not working smoothly at our house." I lied smoothly. Sam just nodded cluelessly without knowing.

"The Burrow!" I exclaimed as I threw the green powder in the fireplace before arriving back home to see everyone in their so called positions, I couldn't help to snicker at Mum and Ginny rushing everyone. Like mother like daughter.

I placed Sam's trunk near the stairs before I was pushed into position by an anxious mum and Ginny. Seriously women….

* * *

Samantha POV

I stumbled out of the fireplace as I just felt the aftermath of the swirling from floo travel, however I was suddenly presented with something I did not expect as I took my first step out.

"SURPRISE!" I heard people shouting in chorus. I did a double take as I blinked to see what is front of me. Streamers and banners, a cake in Lexi's hands. Everyone together singing the birthday song as they clapped.

"Happy birthday to youuuuuu!" They sang. My mouth was opened in shock.

"So what's with the reaction?" Bill asked, smiling.

"I'm speechless, I don't know what to say." I managed to give an answer.

"You don't need to talk, just blow the candles out. The cake is not light you know." Lexi responded. I went forward to blow out the candles as everyone cheered.

"Happy Birthday dear. This is from Aurther and I." Mrs Weasley passed a package to me before she engulfed me in a bear hug.

"Alright, that's enough Molly, you are squeezing the life out of her." Mr Weasley chuckled as he wished me with a handshake.

"Hey birthday girl, it's our turn!" Charlie called me over as he and Bill both took turns to pull me in a tight hug and ruffled my hair as they end off with a kiss on the head.

"This is from the both of us." Bill passed me a bag. I took out the present and was pleasantly surprised to see a reddish brown dragon skin bag pack.

"No way, awesome!" I smiled from ear to ear.

"I paid for the bag." Bill said, pleased at my reaction. "I raised the dragon. Ha!" Charlie smirked.

"Thank you!" I gave them both a hug.

"Sam, happy birthday. I hope as you get older, you will be able to get more knowledge….." Percy is Percy as usual, but I was still grateful nevertheless even if he was

"Happy Birthday Sam!" I turned to see Ron and Harry turned to me as they passed me my gift. I grabbed them into a hug and giggled as I saw Ron turning bright red. Ah, that's right, Ron blushes ever so easily.

Ginny and Hermione came over excitedly, almost brushing Ron and Harry aside as they gave me their wishes and presents. Lexi slung an arm around me as she wished me before pulling me into a hug and placing a kiss on my cheek.

"I don't give my kisses often, but since you're my only and wonderful second older sister…." She said before smiling and hugging me once more.

"Now it's time for our wishes." A voice I missed spoke as I turned around. "What do you think Fred? Should we do something a little different this year."

"I agree with you George, wishing her like the others would be a little too mainstream."

"And how so would you two do it?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I think we like to save it for later, gives the real element of surprise. Don't you think George?"

"I agree to the fullest extent, Fred." George smiled devilishly.

"But anyway…." I couldn't register what was next as I was pulled into a group hug with Fred and George.

"Oh how I miss all three of us together!" George fake sobbed.

"Yea-" I couldn't even speak properly as I felt tightly squeezed in the hug and I started to feel dizzy as the two started jumping up and down.

"Guys, I think we should let go. There's probably none of me left."

"Alright alright." George finally let go.

All went well during my birthday party, it was honestly most fun I ever had, this will be one of the days in my life that I would never forget. And what was the surprise Fred and George had? I was tricked to walk straight in a lake before ending with fireworks in the night.

* * *

It was close to bedtime as the party came to a close. The younger lot of us were gathered at the stairs as we were deciding room arrangements. Apparently, except for theWeasleys, there was not enough room space for guests but it was directed towards me.

Harry has already roomed with Ron obviously. Hermione has come a day earlier and Lexi just moved into Ginny's room before my arrival. Ginny's room could not take me in and we were now in a discussion because of this.

"I could always take the couch."

"No, you shall not. You are our guest!" Mrs Weasley objected. "Ginny, are you sure there's no more space in your room."

"No mum. I would like to have Sam in but there's three people in my room including me and my room is the smallest in the house."

"Mum, we got the solution. Sam could just bunk in with us."

"There would be no such thing. It's inappropriate for two boys and a girl to be staying in the same room."

"How would it be inappropriate? Its not like….eeww Mum!" George exclaimed in disgust before continuing. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Mum!"

"I do not think of such things, George! It is just you three are grown teenagers….not like young kids." Mrs Weasley spoke.

"Oh come on mum, you have to trust us, I mean you wouldn't not trust Sam, do you?" Fred instigated.

"Of course I trust her, it's you two I don't trust." Mrs Weasley said and it earned a snicker from the rest of us.

"Mum! We are hurt you do not have trust in your own sons." George whined.

"Come on mum, its late. We all want to return to our beds. There's no other choice. It has to be our room, can't be Bill's…" Fred joined in.

"Or Charlie's" George added. "or Ron's…" Fred continued after.

"And definitely not Percy's!" They said in unison.

"Fine fine, I will get your father to add the extra mattress. No funny business!" Mrs Weasley told strictly before we all went up.

"This should be interesting." I heard Lexi muttered as I walked past her and up the stairs.

Mr Weasley soon came after and placed a mattress in between the twins' bed. I went to shower and came back returning to see Fred on the makeshift bed.

"What are you doing laying there?"

"What does it look like I am doing, getting ready for bed, of course."

"But what about your own bed?"

"You can have it, you are the guest remember?" He asked.

"Is this the Fred Weasley I know? How thoughtful." I smiled.

"I have my moments." He spoke. "George and I actually discussed to give up whose bed, I opted to because you know George drools in his sleep so his bed is flooded and stank of it." Fred joked as a pillow was sent flying his way.

"I do not flood my bed with my drool! Fred just wants to play gentleman." George denied.

"And George snores real loud so you do not want to sleep near him anyways." Fred snickered and George proceeded to send another pillow in Fred's way, this time my pillow instead.

"Hey! I need to sleep with that!" I said I went and picked up the pillow.

There was a sudden whistle when I turned to see Fred and George with their trademark mischievous smile.

"What?" I asked both annoyed and confused at the same time.

"Several months we haven't see you Sam and might I say you are growing into a fineee woman." George winked and that prompted me to hit him with the pillow.

"It was a compliment!"

"Not with that tone!" I laughed. "And besides I didn't changed much, just maybe a little taller."

"Fred doesn't seem to agree, do you?" George nudged Fred.

"Yeah, you became a whole lot sexier." Fred said smirking as he looked up and down.

"Stop it you two! No wonder your mother was worried to have me stay in your room."

"I guess we are just growing boys, not only we became better looking but our hormones are raging." George said animatedly.

"Eww, you two are gross!" I said annoyed yet amused.. I missed these two crazy twins.

As George turned to face the wall and slept, I was facing Fred as we looked at each other and we both unknowingly broke into a smile. The feelings all hit me at once. Contentment, nervousness, warmth, happiness.

We were not speaking but it was a comfortable silence that we were in, my eyes blinked as I took a look at the guy that has been popping into my head every now and then for the past month. How I long to see his freckled face with that adoring smile, how I hoped to lean my head on his shoulders every now and then, laughing at his witty comments and just looking at him in this comfortable silence.

Oh merlin, Fred must think I am weird staring at him so long like this. I immediately pulled the covers over my head as I shut my eyes in embarrassment. I should get to sleep soon. The main lights in the room went off but I could still make out a small wall lamp still shining from my blanket.

As I tried my hardest to sleep, I felt a hand shaking me. I got my head out of the blanket as I saw Fred still awake.

"Hey." He spoke.

"Yeah?"

"I have gotten something for you." My face read confusion as he said that statement. As soon as he said it, he went to fumble for something in the drawers. I sat up awake as I looked to my left, hearing the slight snores from George.

Fred took the space beside me on my bed as he handed me a pouch. I loosened the strings and took out the object inside. I felt strings, something cold yet smooth.

As I pulled the object to discover it was a seashell necklace, a flat shell was stringed in between a few bead pieces. It was simple but that's the beauty in it.

"I wanted to give you something nice, but everything is expensive and George and I were saving up for the joke shop. Ginny said girls like handmade stuff and she helped." He spoke slightly embarrassed as he rubbed his neck.

"I love it." I said. "Thanks." I said again as I hugged him.

"Really?" He asked almost surprised and I nodded in response. I placed the shell near my nose and could smell the faint scent of the salty ocean.

"It was a real bugger to make a hole in the shell, I probably cracked a hundred shells." He stated as he smiled. "But it was worth it when it turned out nice."

"Well we should get to bed soon, goodnight Sam and happy birthday." He kissed the top of my head and went back to bed. I was moved, my heart did not stop fluttering and I went to bed feeling great, all because of him.

Fred Weasley, you never fail to surprise me.

* * *

The one downside of living in the Burrow was the wait for the bathroom. You usually have to wait quite a while for someone to finish washing up and since many people live in the Burrow with additional guests. Oh merlin….

I finally had my turn as Harry have finished and I had a quick shower. I wrapped my towel around my body as I begin brushing my teeth.

"Sam hurry up! I need the bathroom right now!" The anxious voice of George accompanied by the continuous knocks on the door really seemed urgent. "Ron and Charlie are hogging the other two!"

Without a second, I spit and rinsed. Without even changing into my clothes, I took them and opened the door, in a split second George rushed in and I swiftly stepped out.

"Thanks Sam! I owe you one." George shouted form inside.

"You should!" I countered at I made my way back to the room to change. I entered the room and immediately wore my clothes, my heart dropped to the ground as I suddenly hear the creaking sound of the door opening. Shoot.

"Ahhh!" I shouted as my hands reached out for my towel and had my back against whoever entered.

"I'm sorry!" I heard the door shutting as I quickly changed and cleared my throat as I declared I was decent.

The door opened to reveal Fred who was slightly blushing and so was I. Awkward.

"You should really lock the door." He first spoke.

"I forgot I was in your room, I still think I am staying in Ginny's room."

"You were lucky it was just me."

"Just you? It was embarrassing enough." I scoffed.

"Admit it was better I saw you than any other people in the house." He smirked.

"Did you see anything?" I accused. He raised an eyebrow and he continues smirking.

"What did you think?" His answer made my eyes widened as I went up to him and shook his head violently.

"Get that image out of your mind!" I exclaimed.

"I can't get that sexy bod out of head." He started teasing. That instigated me to shake him harder. "No, get it out!"

"Alright alright!" He whined as he got out of my grasp. "I saw nothing alright, you were quicker than a snitch."

"Really?" I asked. "Of course!" He answered as I let out a big exhale and I looked at the mess I made of Fred's hair and wanted to fix it before he tried dodging from me.

"I am not going to mess it." I said as he stopped and I went to use my fingers to comb it neatly. His hair grew much longer now from the last time I saw him, it's down to his chin, I continued to make neat of his hair as I admire the shine the ginger hair was giving off. It was one of my favourite feature of his.

"I always like it when you do that." He suddenly spoke. "Do what?"

"Combing my hair like that, it feels nice." I smiled at his words, I liked doing it too.

I started getting ready for the day by tying my hair and putting on moisturizer. As I turned while finishing up, I saw Fred reaching for the hems of his shirt and pulling it over his head.

"Oh my merlin! What the heck are you doing?"

"I am changing in my own room." He casually said.

"Not in front of me!" I protested.

"Why, would it be too hard to resist me?" He smirked. "No, it is something called decency." I argued as I covered my eyes.

"Fine, fine." He said. I waited for awhile before putting my hands down.

"You still haven't put your shirt on!" I protested.

"I don't know what to wear." He shrugged.

"What are you a girl, you can pick anything to wear." I exclaimed.

"Help me pick something." I gave in, I just couldn't to see him like that, I know girls would usually be stoked about it but I am horrifically shy around guys with no shirts on. I swore I am blushing like a tomato.

"Here, here." I shoved a random shirt to Fred while he took it, he also took my hands away from shielding my eyes.

"Is my body that horrible to look at, I played a lot of Quidditch for this."

"I just can't look, I am shy, damn it!" I retorted.

"Heh? You're shy?" He smirked slyly as he moved forward, I immediately backed up against the foot of the bed and fell backwards, Fred in an attempt to catch me in which he failed fell with me.

Just when it could not get any more awkward. Ginny walked in the door.

"Mum says to go down for break-" She stopped halfway in her sentence as she looked at the sight in front of her eyes.

My eyes widened in fear as I tried to explain.

"Ginny, it is not what it looks like!"

"Hey Ginny, why are you standing at the doorway?" Another voice joined in. No….

Ron also took sight of a half-naked Fred and me. His pale skin soon turned red as he mouth slightly opened.

In a split matter of seconds, with the dumbest luck I ever had, Bill and Charlie joined the crowd and instead of a surprised look had grins on their faces while they covered Ron and Ginny's eyes. George soon walked in and Lexi joined, curious about the crowd that already formed at the doorway.

George attempted to cover Lexi's eyes whom smacked his hands away, claiming she is not a child.

"Well, well…what a sight in the morning. I knew you couldn't hold back, brother, but have some decency we have minors in the house." George started speaking.

When I gotten out of shock, I immediately pushed Fred off me and turned my back to them in embarrassment.

"There was nothing going on, she tripped and I tried to break her fall." Fred protested as he put on his shock.

"Oh yeah, that explains how you are without a shirt." Charlie smirked. My ears turned redder at his remark.

"This is all your fault!" I smacked Fred on the arm in embarrassment. "Nothing went on, please forget everything."

"I don't think we could with that unless you cast a memory charm." Lexi remarked.

"Oh I would if I have to." I glared as I started to get riled up. I looked at Bill with pleading eyes, and a pout to add, hopefully he will know….

"Alright alright, show's over folks. Mum's probably wondering where we all are." Bill spoke like the eldest should. Everyone soon dispersed; the older ones were chuckling while the minors probably still looked stunned. George remained in the room to give both Fred and I still a teasing look.

My eyes turned sharp glaring. "Next time, I am not getting caught with you without your shirt, do you understand?" I looked at Fred, he nodded, almost scared as he probably saw me this fierce for the first time.

"And you!" I turned to George. "Wipe that smirk off your face, otherwise this will come colliding with it." I said I haled my fist up.

"Urgh, this is embarrassing!" I whined as I made my way down to an awkward breakfast.

This is so not my morning.

* * *

**Hey readers! First of all, a very big sorry.**

**I know I have should updated a long time ago but of the dumbest luck, I got even busier after examinations ended with projects and club meetings.**  
** I hate how stressful is school life.**

**Anyways loads of Fred-Sam moments there, like it? I am definitely going to move the story faster as next chapter would be on the world cup and soon Hogwarts. Need to get the story moving!**

**I will write whenever I can, hopefully soon. School is seriously stressing me out, only time I am relaxing is probably through writing.****Thanks to all those subscribing to my story, adding it on alerts and as fav. **

**AND ALSO, THE LOVELY REVIEWS, YEAHKLJK!SO HAPPY!**

**I want to reply every single review but I know you guys are anxious for the chapter so I am uploading it first. I will add it when I habve the time, but nevertheless they all encourage and yesh I want to get started on Fred-Sam-Aiden soon. Soon I tell you soon! :-D  
**


	5. Madness at the Quidditch World Cup

**Chapter 5: Madness at the Quidditch World Cup**

"Wake up, kids. You need to get up now." The sound of Mrs Weasley waking us up seems more and more clear in my subconscious mind as I tried to _not_ wake up. _As usual._ I could feel my eyes moving beneath my heavy eyelids which refused to open up.

I could hear George groaning as Mrs Weasley turned on the lights. Fred who was sleeping on the makeshift bed beside me was already up as I heard the squeaking of the mattress.

I could hear Mrs Weasley's footstep walking out of our room as she went to wake up the rest. I tossed around in my bed before sitting up, opening one tired eye as Mr Weasley came in to check up on us.

"Come on George, don't go back to bed." He spoke to a George who just went back to bed.

We all soon got up and another run of bathroom hogging began again. There were the groans, whines and shuffling of footsteps as many of us. I managed to occupy the shower early and got dressed warmly with a grey pullover hood and jeans as I felt the chills once I stepped out of the bathroom.

I tied my hair into a bun as I yawned, making my way to the dining room. Hermione was already there early, helping Mrs Weasley to set the table.

"Am I the second one to come down?" I asked.

"Yes. I woke up Ron and Harry but it looks like they will be down later, Ginny and Lexi is still in the room getting ready."

"Oh?" I was surprised that I was ever the second person to get ready, usually I will just be a tad earlier than Ron when it comes to waking up. "I guess it is an achievement unlocked for me."

The others soon streamed into the dining room and all settled down for breakfast.

"Why isn't Bill here? Or even Charlie and Percy?" Ron asked in the middle of stuffing his face with scrambled eggs.

"They are apparating later in the afternoon, so they are sleeping in." Mr Weasley replied.

"Well that's lucky for them." Ron continued speaking with his mouth full.

"What's apparating?" That's right Harry doesn't know.

"It's a magical method of transportation used in the magical world. You focus a place in mind and you can travel to where you want. But we only learn that in sixth year." Hermione gave a textbook answer.

"In short, teleporting." Lexi summarized. Harry nodded in understanding.

"Let's finish up soon everyone, we got a bit of walk to do to get to the camp site." Mr Weasley instructed before getting up from the table. We all soon finished breakfast and started to get our bags, ready to head out of the door.

"Goodbye Mrs Weasley." Hermione, Harry and Lexi chimed as they were the first one to exit not before a tight hug each.

The Weasley children all bade their mother goodbye with hugs….except for Fred and George. Wonder why? Mrs Weasley had a row with the twins just two days ago about their grades and the joke shop idea again as she chance upon several joke shop inventions in their room. I unfortunately was caught in that awkward and tensed situation when I was in the room as well.

"Bye Mrs Weasley." I said as she hugged me, wishing me to have fun. "Bye mum." The twins mumbled in a hurry after me before wanting to leave the burrow.

"George, what's that in your pocket?"

"What mum?" George asked.

"Your pocket." Mrs Weasley said sternly.

"Nothing." George answered quietly.

"Yeah mum. There's nothing." Fred joined in.

"Fred you too. Empty your pockets." Mrs Weasley spoke even more sternly as I could see the hesitation in both twins. Mrs Weasley picked up her wand from the kitchen table as I see her getting red in the face.

"Accio." Several sweets I recognized from the twin's invention yesterday were in her hands.

"I thought I said no more of this joke shop ideas!" She raised her voice and it was so sudden I almost jumped in my spot.

"Mum! It is our dream, why won't you let us?" George spoke.

"There is no such dream in running a joke shop. And you two should buck up on your grades if you want a decent career in the future."

"We don't want a decent career, we want a career we want and that is the joke shop." Fred protested.

"All I want is for you two to get stable jobs in the future!"

"Why can't you support us?!" Fred began to raise his voice.

"I don't know why I should! Sam, do you support this idea?" Mrs Weasley directed the question to me. Why am I caught in this? I looked to the twins eager faces and looked back to a Mrs Weasley who was expecting me to support her.

"I…I…" There was no way I want to face Mrs Weasley's wrath but I cannot betray Fred and George like that…the atmosphere was thick with tension and I just want to escape from it as soon as possible.

"Sorry Mrs Weasley…I actually do support Fred and George." I said as I hung my head but not before seeing a look of shock from her.

"Come on dear, calm down. Don't do this in the morning." Mr Weasley stepped in and brought Mrs Weasley into the kitchen to talk to her and signaled the three of us to leave first.

I was one to take quick steps to step out of the tense situation back there and was hit by the chilling wind outside. The kids heard everything and were looking at the twins who were stomping with frustration but continued to walk when Mr Weasley finally came out and hurried us to get moving.

George nudged me as I started walking between the twins. That frown from earlier disappeared and I was glad, I have never seen George that riled up. Fred maybe, but not George. He was always more level headed.

"Thanks for sticking up for us."

"It was not a big deal, I do support you two." I answered. "But saying it to Mrs Weasley was most possibly the most frightening thing, this is not what I signed up for being your friends!" I added as the twins shared a laugh.

The walk was treacherously long and the weather was not helping either. I hugged the extra jacket I put on over my pullover and felt myself shivering. An arm was wrapped around me, pulling me close and I looked to see Fred smiling at me before he continued looking in front. I admit I was enjoying it and smiled sheepishly but stopped when I saw Lexi turned back to give me a knowing look.

As we seemed to be reaching our destination, we saw somebody in our view and Mr Weasley went over to greet that person as the whole group stopped.

"Amos!" Mr Weasley suddenly greeted.

"Arthur!" The man responded.

"This young man must be Cedric." Mr Weasley added as he shook Cedric Diggory's hand. He's joining us too?

"Pleasure to meet you sir." Cedric was polite as I known him to be.

"Hi." He greeted to all of us. Hermione and Ginny were smiling a little at the sight of Cedric. Well he is undeniably a good looking guy, girls will be girls. The rest of the guys gave nonchalant looks while Harry seemed to smile back.

"Are they all your kids?" Mr Diggory asked.

"No just the red heads." Mr Weasley replied.

"This is Sam and Lexi Jones." Mr Weasley pointed to us sisters. Mr Diggory took a look at me and broke out into a smile as he offered his hand to greet me.

"Ah, Samantha Jones. I heard of you from some of the Auror department. You're one of the trainees in the early Auror program."

"Yes sir, nice to meet you." I said as I shook his hand

"You are really impressive to join it at such a young age. I was hoping for Cedric to join it too." He added.

"Thanks." I responded politely.

"And this is Hermione, Ron's friend and also Harry…." Mr Weasley continued.

"Merlin's Beard! Harry Potter?" Mr Diggory looks thrilled to finally see Harry, of course the living legend.

"Pleasure to meet you sir." Harry returned the greeting.

"No the pleasure it's mine…." Mr Diggory went off to a conversation with Harry who was taken aback and it seemed to me Mr Diggory is a tad too over excited. _Poor Harry, he's never going to get the end of this._

* * *

I continued the walk on my own as I noticed someone walking beside me, assuming it was George or Fred, I hooked my arms as I held the person close to keep me warm. When I turned my head, I immediately let go and my jaws dropped in shock.

"Sorry. I thought you were…." Cedric just turned to me with a smile. "It's alright."

"Oh gosh, that was embarrassing." I bit on my lip as I kept my head down, obviously from the embarrassment.

"No, it's fine. I didn't think you will just hold arms with anyone beside you." He reassured.

"Oh I thought you were the twins and didn't expect you to walk beside me." I answered.

"Well there's still a long way to walk and I figured I could do with a chat, since we are schoolmates." He replied.

"But why me?" I asked curious. "You seemed the most comfortable to talk to. Anyways, it's nice to talk to you Sam. You are a great chaser, I have seen you played last semester." He complimented.

"Thanks, you are a great seeker too." I returned the compliment.

"Not as great as Harry though." Lexi commented as she suddenly joined us. "Lexi!" I exclaimed.

"It's cool, you're Lexi right?" Cedric gave a laugh before speaking.

"The one and only." Lexi remarked with a smirk.

"Gryffindor's very own spitfire." He added.

"Spitfire? I don't think you should be calling me that. PRETTY BOY." Lexi rebutted.

"Since when am I one?" Cedric countered.

"Since the day I find it strangely annoying that you-" And there goes the start of Lexi attacking Cedric. Even I could not stop her. Cedric seems to be pretty good at keeping his grounds, usually anyone in an argument with Lexi would have been knocked out in a minute.

Our long morning walk soon came to an end as the group soon came to a halt near a rusty old boot. "What's that old boot?" There's something Hermione doesn't know? Funny.

"Portkey." I answered. "How do you know?" The girl asked.

"I learnt about it during my Auror training, I managed to learn a lot."

"Everyone grab on to the boot!" There were choruses of 'whats' as everyone was hesitant to grab the boot. Mr Weasley, Mr Diggory and Cedric were already holding on and I soon follow suit with the others as we were sent to an awful spinning sensation.

My stomach feels twisted and I felt horrible, before who knows when I felt myself landed on something which resulted in a painful groan.

"Owww."

I immediately got up despite I was overwhelmed by the force landing and saw that I once lied on Fred's arm.

"Sorry." I apologized as I tried rubbing on his arm and helped him get up by the arm.

"Are you alright?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah fine." I continued rubbing his arm, hoping to ease the pain.

"It must be nice holding Diggory's arm like this just now. Still pulling him close." He murmured.

"Oh you saw that?" I asked surprised he even knew.

Was he jealous? I didn't even know he noticed, he was having a deep conversation with George, Ron and Harry back during the long walk.

"I thought he was you!" I answered. "That's why, I even pulled him close." I explained and hooked my arms around his once more.

"Oh."

"Were you jealous?" I looked up to see Fred with a smirk.

"No way. I just thought it was absurd of you to suddenly hold him." He pretended to be aloof. "Well, you should know that other than me, you can't hook arms with anyone else."

"Why?" I pouted, pretended to be annoyed.

"Because I won't let you." He said with a straight face.

He pulled me forward to join the others who got up and already moving to the campsite as I was rendered speechless after his statement.

We parted ways with Cedric and his father to our tents, hoping to see each other at the game later. Our tent was surprisingly big enough to accommodate the many of us, there was a spacious living room, kitchen and three rooms.

I went to put my bags down with the girls and soon came out to the living room to relax before the game tonight. The atmosphere soon hyped up as everyone got engrossed in the topic of the game tonight, talking about each team.

"Ireland vs Bulgaria. It has to be Ireland." Fred spoke as he got many nods in agreement.

"But don't they have that seeker from Bulgaria? Krum?" I commented. And as I spoke, Ron's eyes lit up.

"The fastest seeker in the world, Victor Krum. He's like a bird, soaring."

"Finally Ickle Ronnekins admits his all time crush."

"He's not my crush, I just idolize him!"

"Think you are in love, Ron." Ginny remarked from the side.

"Oh don't tease him, Ginny, it must not be easy for him"

"Yeah especially we know he used to crush on Lexi and even he couldn't admit it." All eyes were set on Lexi who widened her eyes at the sudden revelation.

"R-Ron! Y-You had a crush on me?!" Her mouth dropped in shock.

"No! Of course not!" Ron denied.

"Well of course he did, it lasted for a year." George added.

"Since when?" Harry asked as he laughed, intrigued that it is the first time he heard of it.

"Hmm….." George started to think and pause for a dramatic effect.

"Don't listen to them!" Ron continued to shout.

"I think when you were ten then." Fred butted in to answer.

"Oh gosh, did you Ron?" I asked.

"Did you know Ginny?" Hermione turned to the youngest Weasley.

"Yeah. But Fred and George exaggerated a little bit of the details." Ginny answered.

The whole situation became crazy as Fred and George continued teasing Ron who violently denied all the way, while Harry, Hermione, Ginny and I were laughing and constantly shocked as more details poured in.

"Alright, alright, I did! I did, okay? But that was years ago!" Ron snapped and the room went quiet.

I turned to Lexi who still looked freaked out at the possibility Ron once had a crush on her.

"Don't worry Ron, I am cool about this. Pssh, it was years ago!" Lexi tried to brush it off, clearly unsuccessfully.

"Real mature, the two of you to bring up something this long ago and to humiliate your brother. Shame on you!" She turned to the twins, trying to act all unaffected about the sudden revelation.

"I am going to get something to drink." She declared as she moved on her feet quickly to the kitchen.

"It is going to take a while for her to digest." I spoke up in the current situation. Ron ended groaning with his head down at a corner.

* * *

"This is why I told you guys not to place a bet! Especially with Bagman!" I chided the twins as I paid the wizard for the Ireland team merchandise.

"Come on Sam, you know we need the money for the shop! It was a desperate situation!" Fred argued back.

"Well it sure seems that way since you are betting your life savings." I pushed the green and white scarves to him and George. I let out a sigh as I composed myself.

"Look I know you want to get some fast cash, but I heard words about Bagman during my internship at the ministry. He doesn't seem reliable."

"Well, there's no turning back. Thanks." He referred to the scarf.

"You're welcome." I replied.

He took the scarf in my hands and placed it around my neck and pulled me towards him. _Close._ _Real close._ He spun the long scarf around my neck until it covered half my face. He pinched my nose to annoy me before he pushed me to our seats.

The world cup was one of the most epic experiences of my life, seeing my favourite team play and in that exciting atmosphere watching the greatest match of the century with my friends was one of the most fun times ever. Adrenaline was pumping through my body throughout the entire match, the world cup fever really live up to its name of being the most anticipating sports events in the Wizarding world.

Even more so great where Ireland won but Victor Krum caught the snitch, which could only mean….

"We won! We won!" The twins started jumping up and down in excitement as their prediction came true. I was honestly happy for them even though I got mad at them not too long ago. They went to collect their winnings for Bagman before rejoining the group back to the tent. Apparently the Quidditch cup fever would be here to last throughout the entire night as we all head back to the tent rejoicing about the outcome of the match.

We all had some supper and Butterbeer, chatting and cheering as we enjoyed ourselves. Who knew this happy atmosphere wouldn't last for long into the night.

* * *

I was stirred awake as I could hear faint noises in my sleep, the sounds were relentless and didn't seem to stop. I initially thought it was some drunk wizards or witches outside the tent but it soon grow louder and louder, and it sounded more like screams.

The lights were soon turned on before I could register what was going on. "Girls, grab your wands! Get up quick, now!" Mr Weasley instructed in a serious tone.

The rest were jolted awake, and after repeated instructions from Mr Weasley, we grab our wands and made our way to the living room.

"What's going on?" Ron asked grouchily, definitely not awake yet as he let out a big yawn.

"There's an attack going on. I need to go out to assist so does your brothers." Mr Weasley answered with a slight panicked look. He turned to the three eldest Weasleys. "Boys, you go out and help out with the attack first." In all seriousness, the three eldest Weasleys nodded in sync and dashed out of the tents.

"George, Fred, Sam. The younger ones will follow your lead to the forest, everyone is making an escape to there. This is serious; the enemies out there are for real. Fred, George, Ginny is your responsibility. I will meet you there with your brothers once everything is sorted out." We just nodded and led the younger ones while Mr Weasley separated from us.

It was madness outside the tent. Tents were being set on fire, screams could be heard and it was from those who are in terror. I could see flashes of lights jetting out from wands, attacking several people. It was like a living nightmare.

"We need to hurry." George's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I started to pick up my feet and run, running behind my sister and her friends with Fred and George leading in front.

The situation was so chaotic, everyone was running towards the forest, I had a hard time keeping close to the group as people are cutting between us. There was a sudden burst of explosion from one of the tents as I saw a wizard in full dark cloak and mask emerging from the shadows.

That's…that's…I recalled from my training lessons with Kingsley, those who follow the dark one, those who did his bidding to kill non-magic folks, clearly distinguished by their masks and the tattoo on their arms that is a mark of their loyalty to the most evil wizard of all time.

_Death Eaters._

That's not possible, they are supposed to be locked up when you know who is defeated. Some managed to escape, but none would likely reappear with the fall of their master. What are they doing here?

A sudden herd of people came stampeding towards us as he came approaching close. I fell to the ground in that mess.

"Sam!" Fred called out as he turned back. He pulled me up to my feet as I whirled around to see the death eater levitating someone in the air, out of amusement as he chuckled to himself.

I can't stand for that.

"What are you doing? We have to go to the forest!" Fred pulled me back as I was about to get out of his hold. He pulled my hand to rejoin the group.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lexi are gone! They got lost in that stampede." George told me as he held on to Ginny tightly.

"What?!" I was in shock. What will happen to them in this messed up situation?

"I need to find them! I need to find Lexi!" I wriggled my way out of Fred's hold to escape.

"No, you can't. We can't afford to be separated from each other anymore. They can take care of themselves, they are probably trying to make their way to the forest too!" Fred argued.

"I need to find my sister!" I argued back.

"I know, but you should be level headed to know that running off into this crowd and possibly facing one of those cloaked wizards won't make the situation any better. Believe me, they are probably trying to get to the forest safely too."

"I don't want you to get into any kind of danger, Sam." He looked at me seriously with those warm brown eyes, for I saw firmness and concern all in one.

"Let's go." I muttered as we both continued our run.

Another sudden stampede came hurling in our direction as I felt myself being pushed to the ground.

"Owww." I could hear a voice beside me. A girl with long brunette hair fell alongside me. She started to clutch her ankle tightly as she whimpered in pain.

"Oh merlin, are you alright?" I asked with concern.

"No, my ankle's twisted during the fall just now. I can't stand up." She spoke in an accent that I could detect was not English.

"Fred, Fred!" I cried out as he was a few metres in front of me.

"She needs our help. She twisted her ankle in that stampede." Fred wasted no time to kneel in front of her, with his back facing.

"Thank you so much." The girl said as I helped her get onto Fred's back.

"We need to hurry. Go on first Fred, I will catch up." I instructed.

"I am not leaving you." He replied.

"I am fine. You are now responsible for her so go first." I protested again his words. He did not say anything and began carrying the girl, continuing for the escape to the forest amongst the crowd.

I immediately regained my standing and was about to run when I felt a sharp pain surging up my right knee. I could feel something wet through the fabrics of my jeans. _Crap, blood._

There was a shrill from my left as I saw a death eater approaching my side. I tried to make a run for it when I could a jet of light from his wand, I quickly made a duck for it as I avoided his attacks. Training did came in useful.

I was about to retaliate when I realized I am still underage. I can't use magic outside of school. But for defense, it can't be banned right. I was snapped out of my thoughts as I saw a green jet of light hurling towards me.

Just as the light was about to reach for me, a shield was cast in front of me.

"Stupefy!" Someone casted the stunning spell to the death eater. I turned to see my savior, Cedric.

"Cedric!"

"Sam, we need to get you to safety!" He cried as he made me climb on his back, as he took note of my knee.

"You are hurt." He said to himself as he adjusted my weight on his back and made a run for the forest.

"Sam!" Fred shouted as Cedric and I managed to reach the forest. I saw Bill, Charlie, Percy and several other wizards and witches casting protecting charms and assisting those who just made it.

"What happened? You disappeared back there." I didn't answer when his eyes averted to my badly bleeding knee.

"Crap, you are hurt." Fred kneeled down to look at my knee, he immediately went to get Charlie to heal my knee as Ginny and George came to my side.

"Sam, thank goodness you are fine. We thought we lost you too." Ginny said as she hugged me. George ruffled my hair as he added in.

"You gave us a scare. Fred almost wanted to go back out there to find you."

"Luckily Cedric found me, thanks." I turned to Cedric.

"Always be glad to help." He gave that wonder boy smile as he went off to find Bill.

"Hey, where's the girl?"

"Oh? She's there sitting by the rock." George answered. I tried standing up.

"Are you crazy?" George looked at me as if I went bonkers. I persisted in standing up to check up on her, with George helping me to walk across as he sighed at my stubbornness.

"Hey." I managed to utter a word as I felt the strain on my knee.

"Hi! Thanks for helping me." She said before averting her gaze to my knee. "Oh my, you are hurt." Her jaws dropped at the sight of my bruised knee, she scoot over to the edge of the rock to make space for me to sit.

"I can't thank you enough."

"You are welcome. In this twisted situation, we can't abandon anyone behind." I replied.

"You are really one of a kind." She complimented. I blushed at the compliment.

"Well that's our Sam." George gave me a rough pat on the back.

"Sam is it? I am Eleanor." She stuck out her hand.

"Sam." I shook her hand. We both smiled at each other.

Charlie came over with Fred behind him to heal both Eleanor and I.

"So who would like to go first for Dr Weasley?" He smirked as he twirled his wand with his fingers, but failed miserably as he dropped his wand and tried looking for it in dark on the ground. Somehow I do not trust Charlie with a healing spell.

"Her!" Two voices responded at the same, I turned to see Eleanor and myself pointing at each other.

"How polite of the both of you to let each other go first." Charlie stated at our response

Eleanor and I both look at each other, as if we were mind reading each other, we knew that was not the case and started laughing together, leaving Charlie dumbfounded and confused. We weren't able to give him an answer behind our sudden outburst but continued laughing together for a good few minutes

Amidst this chaotic situation and with the dark mark looming in the sky, it was unimaginable that I was able to produce a laughter at this darkest hour with a newfound friend.

* * *

**The wait is over! I am back with an update. LIKE FINALLYYYY, HAHAHAH!**

First thing first, a big apology to my readers for the super duper late update. My second year of school has been crazy and I had a hard time juggling my studies, commitments and life. But I finally on a well deserve break and figured I want to continue this story. I mean come on, I have yet to get to the good parts. I can't do this to my story and readers.

Thanks for those who reviewed, xoxo. I was motivated to know you guys were anticipating and I decided to not let you down.

Moving on to the story! Fred and Sam? Still getting there somewhere, everything is calm. A push is needed to get things or drama started. It will come soon.

For those Aiden fangirls, he will be appearing next chapter. I can't wait to develop his character even more. I am glad you love him cause I think he is just adorbs. *excitedgirl95*

For those who want Fred and Sam together, it ain't that easy but I promise there will be moments between them that will be sweet which will convince you why Fred could be your pick for Sam.

Who could be the fourth party? Maybe a certain Hufflepuff who save our heroine? Anticipate for the future chapters! ;-)

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, I WILL BE LOOKING FORWARD TO READING THEM. :-)**


End file.
